Creature By Night
by blazethundr23
Summary: Seth Braxton, hunter. Werewolf. Still hunting down the werewolf that killed his family, turned his life to shit. Him and his best friend Nova will have to pull together every ounce of strength to survive the inevitable. What will happen? What dark thing is the wolf hiding? Who is Seth? Why is he special? (Leave a review please. It helps! A lot!)
1. Chapter 1: Bitten

**AN: Like my Apocalypse Drama story was for Walking Dead. This one will be a whole OC story for Supernatural :) let's hope I do it right :P. Review if you noticed I messed up some parts! (Some tv characters might make cameos at points. I'm mainly planning 3 character, but most characters will be referenced but not seen. (not Sam, Castiel or dean sorry) and you'll see who. This I'm planning for mainly an OC story but the characters of the show, like Garth or Jo might appear in like one chapter then never again. **

* * *

| ? POV |

I was ten the day my world was flipped on its axis. The day my life ultimately ended. And a new one began. The kid I once knew was gone. The things I saw. No kid should ever. I repeat, ever! Have to see. It still haunts my dreams... The screams. The crying. The... Blood. I'm not a normal hunter. Not by a long shot.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Seth Braxton. I've been hunting down the son of a bitch that killed my family for eight years. The thing is. It killed them. My little sister, my mom, my step father (couldn't give two craps about him.) And spared me.

I woke up one night to a window smashing. And my sister screaming bloody murder. I ran to her and saw a man on top of her, biting her gullet out as she stopped kicking. My step dad ran in with his shotgun and shot the man who shook it off like it was nothing. He then dashed at my step dad and smashed him into the wall, and his neck snapped by the impact. He then dashed out and to my parents room. I arrived in time to see him rip my moms gullet out as I dropped crying. It turned to me.

"Don't worry, my child. I won't kill you." It said as it slowly approached me. "No... I have huge plans for you, my child."

I looked at him and backed away but he punched me and I dropped unconscious. When I woke I had a large bite on my neck and my family was slaughtered. It wasn't until weeks later and I woke in an alley and saw a young girl with her chest ripped open and heart missing that I knew something was off. So I called my dad's friend. He specialized in anything weird.

He said I saw a werewolf. I didn't tell him that I became one. I just said that I saw a man rip a young girls heart out of her chest and flee.

So you see? I had to become a hunter. I did research on how to kill one. Silver bullet to the heart. He said he had huge plans for me. What could he have meant. I don't know, and I don't care. He's dead as far as I'm concerned.

I met a few more hunters. A young blonde named Jo. She is sweet but not my type. A funny, awkward guy named Garth. He's not that good at hunting but he's smart. A cool, tough love type of guy named Rufus. Their all cool. But I'd rather have Garth back me up than Jo or Rufus. Because he'd be banta fodder. A decoy. To lure the monster out of hiding.

So far I've killed about five monster on my own. A werewolf. Trying to get info on the one who turned me. A vampire. And three ghosts.

Right now, I'm driving a Lamborghini I bought with faked credit cards to the next hunt. Mysterious deaths in Florida. I'm thinking a witch. The deaths are all in Orlando. And are too odd to be natural. Eye drops dropping acid not water. Or whatever is in Eye drops. A professional swimmer drowning in his pool. And the list goes on. I'm thinking Witch.

Whatever. And there was another hunter. He's asleep in the seat beside me. His nickname Nova. He refuses to say his real name. There's something odd. Or off about him. I can't place my finger on it. We met on a hunt where he saved my life from a Djinn.

That was three months ago. I pulled into a motel to set up shop. Nova woke instantly. He smiled at me.

"Seth, we are staying here?" Nova got out.

"Yeah." I sighed and closed the door and got us a room.

"You still think it's a witch?" Nova asked once he set his bag on one of the beds.

"Pretty sure." I sat on the other bed. "What the hell else could it be?"

"I don't know." Nova sighed.

"How will we find this asshat." I pulled out my laptop.

"Don't tell me your surfing porn again..." Nova looked at me.

"Hey! I never did that once! Shut up!" I scoffed, then we both laughed.

"Yeah. How." Nova said once he stopped laughing.

"First victim. Acid eye drops. Victor Ash, 23. Said he was paroled for wife beating. Three times? Is that even possible?" I looked at the news article on the laptop.

"The wife out for revenge? Make sense." Nova shrugged.

"Yeah. Let's go talk to her." I stood and headed out to the car with him following.

:: ::

We arrived at her house.

I knocked and she answered.

"Hello?" The woman muttered.

"Hello, ma'am? We are with the FBI." I spoke as we both pulled out fake badges. "May we come in?"

She slowly opened the door, and we entered.

I sat at the kitchen table.

"Do you have a bathroom here, ma'am?" Nova looked at her.

"Upstairs, down the hall to the left." The woman pointed.

_I'll scope out upstairs_. Nova mouthed to me and I nodded.

:: ::

| Nova POV |

I walked upstairs and entered a room to the right. It was a simple bedroom. I sighed.

This sucks donkey balls. Damn it! I opened one and inside I entered and opened the walk in closet of the master bedroom.

Inside the closet was an altar, with an X over the face of her husband and the other victims. Then I noticed something weird. She had a picture of Seth. How? She never met him. Shit!

I sprinted back downstairs, in time to see the witch aiming a gun at Seth.

:: ::

| Seth POV |

"You had to go snooping around!" The witch spat. "I didn't wanna have to kill you, Seth! My husband deserved it!"

"You know my name? How?" I asked.

"Because-" she was cut off as a gunshot sounded and Nova had shot her dead.

"what the... You saved me. Again. But how did she know my name?" I asked.

"I don't know.." Nova sighed. "Let's go."

We left to go find the next hunt, but her knowing my name and Nova later telling me about the picture of me she had held in my mind. Who was she?

**AN: how is that for an intro?**


	2. Chapter 2: Nest

| Seth POV |

Its been two weeks since the witch died and we aren't any closer to finding out how she knew me. Never mind that, we found a vampire nest near Atlanta, Georgia. I know Nova and I can't do this alone so I recruited two more hunters to help. We'll meet them 5 miles from where the nest is.

I parked behind a big pick up truck with a motorbike in the back. A man and a girl got out. They both smiled at me.

"Seth, how you been!?" The man called, and Nova looked away from him, blushing.

"Great. And you, Blaine?" I answered and he bro hugged me.

"Nova is that you?" Blaine gasped.

"Yes... Blaine." Nova mumbled nervously.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"Wait, Blaine. This is Nova?! Your high school sweet heart!?" The girl gasped.

"Yes, Alexis." Blaine sighed.

"Alexis. Nice to meet you." I nodded to her.

"You too." Alexis smiled warmly.

"Let's get going, the nest will be hard." I spoke. "You all ready?"

"Of course." Blaine smiled.

"If Blaine's going then I'm going." Nova muttered nervously.

"Let's hurry. There's about 20 of them give or take. Four of us. We need more." Alexis sighed.

"We need more. It's short notice. Let's just go." I started walking, and Nova was walking beside Blaine as they were catching up. I heard something that confused me.

"You never told Seth!?" Blaine hissed.

"I can't. He'll treat me different! Please don't tell him!" Nova pleaded.

"Fine." Blaine scoffed.

"So Alexis, what got you into hunting?" I asked.

"My parents were killed by a vampire when I was eight. I was thrown into an orphanage and saw a man get attacked by a vampire. I grabbed the closest weapon and attacked the vampire. It just laughed at me so I closed my eyes and swung once more and it's head came off. I ran from the orphanage and found that motorbike." She motioned to the one on the pickup. "My dad's old bike. And now I'm using it when I hunt."

We approached the entrance and I pushed it open and saw the vampires scattered. Asleep.

"Let's clear it." I whispered, and the vampires snapped awake. "Shit!"

"Stick together!" Blaine pulled out a machete and grabbed Nova's hand as Nova took out his machete. Alexis pulled out a broad sword and I pulled out my machete.

I swung and took off one head as Nova got tackled into a wall but Blaine killed it before it hurt Nova.

Alexis blocked a punch using the hilt as she swung the blade and took off a head.

"We are outnumbered!" Alexis called.

"Blaine!? Blaine!" Nova called suddenly. Blaine had up and vanished. Nova dashed down a hallway to find him.

"Wait, Nova!" I called and tried to chase him but got grabbed and slammed into a wall as Alexis saved me.

"Concentrate!" She ordered.

I looked at where Nova was. Half the vampires chased him and the rest remained with me and Alexis.

I slashed one head off and ducked under Alexis' blade as it hit one behind me.

"That was close!" I gasped.

"Sorry!" Alexis blushed, embarrassed.

As the last one around us had its head fall off I instantly dashed the way Nova went.

I saw Nova surrounded by vampires. He saw me and Alexis.

"Alexis, help Nova! I'll find Blaine!" I ran out and Alexis walked in, sword drawn.

"Will do." Alexis smirked.

:: ::

I found Blaine pinned to a table as a vampire stood over him. I was grabbed and restrained by two more as I struggled.

"Let me go!" Blaine gasped as he struggled against the ropes.

"Let him go!" I ordered as the vampire bit his wrist and dripped blood into Blaine's mouth.

"No!" I screamed. He's turned into a vampire. The vampire leader turned to me and smiled.

The two beside me let go.

"The vampire spawn and the werewolf spawn in the same room. Great." The vampire leader smirked.

"Drake, we have to go!" One of his followers ran in.

"Nova and Alexis killed the reinforcements and they're on their way!" Another entered the room.

"Very well. Until next time, Blaine. Seth." The vampires leaped out the window and fled as Nova and Alexis ran in.

"You guys okay!?" Alexis breathed.

"He turned Blaine into a vampire..." I breathed.

"What!?" Nova choked back a sob.

"No!" Alexis gasped.

"Blaine..." I untied him and Alexis held her sword. Blaine looked at us with red eyes and jumped out the window, fleeing.

"Blaine!" Nova went after him but I held him back.

"Don't! He's gone!" I sighed shakily.

"Damn it!" Nova dropped to his knees crying. "We just were getting to know each other again..."

"Let's go." Alexis sighed shakily, and left with me following. I was carrying Nova.

"Alexis?" I looked at her. "If you wanna join us as a full time partner it's okay."

"I'd love that." She smiled and got her motorbike off Blaine's pickup truck and got on.

"I'll lead the way." I got in while Nova got in the back and lay down crying.

We left Atlanta. The three of us. Blaine is missing. The vampire leader, Drake is gone. Will I ever see Blaine again?

**AN: What do you think Blaine and nova were talking bout? Answer In a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

| Seth POV |

We were eating lunch in a diner a week later and Alexis was on her computer looking at the news.

"Hmm... Says here massive blackouts, electric storms, and cattle mysteriously dying?" Alexis perked up.

"One bad week in Kansas..." I mumbled as I put a fry in my mouth.

"Was that a joke?" Nova arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. It was." I turned to him.

"Funny." Nova scoffed.

"Shut up, both of you. Demon signs." Alexis nodded knowingly.

"Demons? You mean to tell me those crap bible bedtime stories are true? Angels, Demons?" I chuckled.

"Yes. They are true, Lucifer too. Sam and Dean Winchester took down Lucifer personally. Sam let Lucifer possess him, while Michael possessed their other brother, Adam. And Sam pulled Lucifer into Hell with him. And when they went they dragged Michael and Adam with them." Alexis smiled then blushed. "I met Dean in person, and we worked on a hunt together... and now we are dating."

"Wow... Umm congrats." Nova chuckled.

"Congrats. Let's go." I paid the bill and stood up, finishing the rest of my Pepsi.

"Let's go." Alexis chugged the last of her Iced Tea and went to the exit, and got on her bike, and followed me and Nova out of the parking lot.

:: ::

As we were driving my phone rang and I pulled over.

"What's the problem?" Alexis ran up to my window as I lowered it and answered the phone.

"Hello? Julie? Hey hey calm down... What's the problem? What? On my way with my friends Nova and Alexis." I hung up. "My ex girlfriend Julie's best friend Rachel got kidnapped last night. And she wants me to help find her."

"Unless it's supernatural related. Why should we care?" Alexis scoffed.

"It's a human being, Alexis. I'm in, Seth." Nova smiled at me.

"Great! Alexis?" I looked at her and she moved her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Fine." Alexis scoffed and went back to her bike.

:: ::

We arrived three hours later at Julie's apartment and I parked outside. I rang the doorbell and she answered and hugged me.

"Seth... I haven't seen you since you saved me from that vampire!" Julie hugged me tighter. "You must be Nova and Alexis..."

"Nice to meet you, care to explain what happened?" Nova asked.

"Umm... Sure, come in." Julie let us in.

We sat on her couch as she served us drinks.

"Thanks." Alexis smiled.

"Anytime." Julie sighed shakily.

"Tell us what happened, Julie." I took a sip of my coffee.

"Well... She's been telling me for the past two weeks of a giant creature circling her house. With wings, huge wings." Julie began. "Then one day she just disappeared... Two days ago."

"Was Rachel a virgin?" Alexis suddenly asked.

"What's that got to do with shit?" I looked at Alexis.

"Yes she was." Julie answered before Alexis could retaliate.

"I know what we are dealing with." Alexis stood and walked out.

"Nice seeing you, Julie." I followed Alexis with Nova.

:: ::

"So what are we dealing with?" Nova asked as he walked to Alexis.

"A dragon." Alexis spoke.

"What? Aren't those extinct?" Nova gasped.

"I thought so too, but what else could it be?" Alexis shrugged.

"So a dragon and a demon here? What the hell is happening..." I rubbed my brow. "Where could the dragon be hiding?"

"They prefer dank places like caves and sewers." Alexis answered.

"I don't know if there's any caves, but I know there's a sewer system. Wanna check it out?" I asked.

"Of course." Alexis smiled.

:: ::

We jumped down into the sewer system.

"Keep your voices down." Alexis whispered.

As we advanced down passage after passage, we finally heard voices.

"Are you gonna speak now, Rachel?" A female voice hissed.

"What can kill a dragon?" I asked.

"Nothing we have. Just distract her and save Rachel." Alexis answered.

I entered where the dragon was, and saw Rachel tied to a chair beaten, with a demon sigil under her. A girl standing over her.

"You gonna speak yet, Rachel?" The girl punched her across the face.

"Stop!" Nova suddenly ordered, and the dragon turned.

"Don't get in my way." The dragon turned to us, and hit Rachel once more and her eyes suddenly turned pitch black.

"She's the demon..." Alexis breathed.

"I'm trying to get info out of her. There are a few more demons here, I'm trying to get whereabouts. See? I'm a friend." The dragon smirked. "Name's Nowi."

"Let me go, dragon bitch!" Rachel hissed.

"Shut up." Nowi's hand turned red and she pressed it to Rachel's cheek as smoke started rising and Rachel screamed.

"Whats that?!" I gasped.

"Heat touch is what I call it. I can generate massive amounts of heat through touch." Nowi smiled proudly.

"Dragon's are powerful creatures huh?" Nova looked at her.

"Indeed." Nowi smiled.

"Only way to kill one is a sword fused with a dragon's blood." Alexis nodded.

"Stop!" Rachel screamed.

"Or?" Nowi pressed her hand against her neck.

"I'll tell you where the demons are!" Rachel hissed.

"Will you?" Nowi stopped.

"Yes! Their in an abandoned factory on the southeast of town..." Rachel breathed heavy. "Most of them."

"Most?" Nowi slammed her palm into Rachel's chest as it started burning.

"Yes! Most! Two went AWOL!" Rachel screamed.

"Names! What are the names of the ones who went AWOL!" Nowi ordered.

"Why does it matter?" I walked up.

"It doesn't. I'm just... Curious." Nowi sighed and pulled her hand away.

"Clare and Rayn." Rachel answered after catching her breath. "Rayn is sort of an... Assassin of sorts. We have two of them with us. Clare is her best friend and partner."

"Let's go." I turned to leave.

"Nowi, you can come with us." Alexis smiled warmly.

"I don't need permission." Nowi scoffed and followed, after slamming her palm into Rachel's head with such heat her brain melted. "Hand me a sword one of you."

"Here." Nova tossed her a machete, and she caught the hilt, and swung it taking off the demons head.

"I never caught your names." Nowi handed Nova the machete.

"Seth. That's Alexis and Nova." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Let's go." Nowi walked out expressionless.

"You sure we can trust her?"Alexis whispered to me and Nova.

"I don't know... Seth?" Nova looked at me.

"Keep an eye on her. Things go south, we leave her." I whispered and followed Nowi.

"Agreed." Nova nodded and followed me, Alexis, and Nowi.

:: ::

We reached the factory.

"Split up. I'll go with Alexis, Nowi and Nova watch each other's backs." I ordered.

Nowi and Nova sneaked to the back of the factory and me and Alexis sneaked in the front.

As we entered a room, we saw four demons. I pulled out my Machete and she pulled out her sword.

"These might not kill you, but you'll be slow as hell without feet." Alexis smirked.

"Start it up." One demon smirked. "Bring it on, hunters."

I swung my machete, but my arm got grabbed and twisted behind my back as I was slammed into a wall.

"Let me go!" I struggled as Alexis jumped back from a punch but got grabbed from behind, her sword forced from her hand.

"Shit!" Alexis mumbled as she got pinned down by two demons.

"Let's hope Nowi and Nova are having better luck than us..." I mumbled.

:: ::

| Nova POV |

I caught the fist of a demon, as i stabbed my machete into his chest but he just laughed.

"Mortal weapons can't hurt me, kid!" He smirked but then seemed to smile. "But you aren't a kid, are you?"

"What... Nowi!" I called and she slammed her palm against his head until his brain melted.

"What did he mean by 'you aren't a kid are you'?" Nowi looked at me.

"He was crazy, I don't know!" I gasped.

"Sure..." Nowi narrowed her eyes, and turned walking to another room.

I sighed and followed.

:: ::

| Seth POV |

As the demon went to cut my throat with a pocket knife, and i squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, Alexis..." I mumbled, tears flowing.

"Not quite yet." A voice spoke and the knife dropped as the demon was thrown off me.

"Clare?!" The demon spat and stood as I opened my eyes.

"Leave the humans alone." Clare stood her ground, and picked up my machete.

"Or what?" The demon spat, as the others stood and let Alexis go.

"Or this." Clare slammed the machete into the demons neck and spoke Latin words and the demon exploded in light and dropped.

"What did you do?!" I gasped, and Clare just turned to me, and put a finger to her lips.

"You bitch..." A demon stood and ran at her and she stabbed the blade into his gut and said the same phrase as he screamed and exploded in light.

Alexis stood and backed up so she was by me as Clare finished off the last demon.

"What the hell..." Alexis breathed.

"You're welcome." Clare smiled.

"Umm... Thank you." I mumbled.

"Why did you save us?" Alexis asked.

"Wait, did he call you Clare?" I gasped. "Rachel said there were two outcasts. Clare and Rayn."

"Where's Rayn then?" Alexis asked.

"Meeting your friends." Clare answered.

"Huh... Oh... Oh okay..." I breathed.

:: ::

| Nova POV |

Nowi and me finished off the last demon, as clapping was heard.

"For a human and a dragon you two did rather well." A girl walked in.

"Who are you?" I grabbed my machete.

"Rayn." She smiled.

"Rayn? I'm Nova and that's Nowi." I spoke.

"How do we know we can trust this demon bitch?" Nowi scoffed.

"We trusted you. Give her half a chance." I glared.

"Fine. Wait did you say Rayn? Where's Clare?" Nowi asked.

"Meeting your friends." Rayn smiled.

"Let's go. Reunite with them." I ran out.

"Wait up, kid!" Nowi called and ran after me.

"Wow..." Rayn shook her head and followed.

:: ::

| Seth POV |

I turned as Nova, Nowi, and a demon I didn't know ran in.

"Clare!" The newcomer called.

"Rayn!" Clare smiled.

Suddenly, a group of almost twenty demons surrounded us.

"Shit!" Alexis backed away.

"These two demon bitches lead us together to trap us!" Nowi screamed at Rayn and Clare.

"No! We didn't!" Clare defended herself.

"Seth?" Nova backed away as moonlight shone through an open window in the roof.

I blinked as I suddenly transformed. Fangs, and claws growing. Full-blown werewolf.

"He's a fucking werewolf?!" Nowi gasped

"Oh my god..." Rayn gasped.

"Awesome. Let's do this." Clare held the machete she took from me.

We stood and looked at the demons surrounding us.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger :) sorta.**


	4. Chapter 4: Moonturn

| Seth POV |

I looked at the demons surrounding us. Then at my friends.

"You guys ready?" Nowi stood in battle stance, her palm glowing red.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Rayn mumbled.

"Stick together. Things go south, we flee. Got it?" Clare looked at us.

"If we are able to..." Alexis mumbled.

"Here they come..." Nova mumbled, as the demons closed in.

I growled and tackled a demon, biting it's throat out but it just laughed, as it's friends pried me off.

"That won't work, Seth..." Clare mumbled.

"He's trying." Nova glared and stabbed his machete into a demons neck.

"I give him props for that too." Clare mumbled and stabbed her machete into a demons gut and said the same Latin phrase as the demon dropped dead.

:: ::

We killed half the demons and were exhausted but the rest suddenly backed off. We heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Clare gripped the machete tighter and turned just as a man walked in, grinning a shit eaten grin.

"Who are you?" Nowi demanded.

You humans and demons and dragon paired together are stronger than I first imagined." The man shook his head. "Except one of you hunters aren't human."

"Yeah Seth." Alexis scoffed.

"You didn't answer! Who are you!?" Nowi demanded again.

"Names Joe. I work right under her leadership." Joe smirked and backed away.

"Her? Who?" Clare asked.

"You'll find out eventually. If you live long enough. For now-" He was cut off as a katana stabbed into his back and his eyes widened.

"Who the hell..." Rayn breathed.

Suddenly, Joe's mouth opened and black smoke escaped and went out the window into the Sky. A girl pushed down the empty body and pulled the katana out.

"Who-" Nova was cut off.

"Shut up. For now, prepare. Here they come." The girl ordered as the rest of the demons attacked us.

With the help of this new girl, one by one the demons fell.

After the final one fell, I looked at the new girl. I growled while trying to speak and by her ears twitching slightly I could tell she understood every word somehow.

"Who are you..." I growled.

"Don't strain yourself, Fido." The girl smirked.

"You can understand him?" Alexis stared.

"Of course. You can't?" The girl arched an eyebrow.

"I can. If you listen hard enough you can make out the words a werewolf says." Clare smirked.

"You can? How come I never knew that." Rayn crossed her arms.

"You never asked." Clare shrugged.

"What's your name?" Nowi demanded.

"Shut up. I saved your asses, least you can do is say thanks." The girl glared at Nowi.

"Thanks." Nova answered before Nowi could speak.

"That's better." The girl scoffed.

"Name." Nowi demanded again.

"Fox." The girl looked at Nowi. "Call me Fox."

"Where did Joe go?" I growled.

"Joe was forced out of his body, that's what this katana does." Fox smirked. "Bye now."

"Wait!" Nova called.

"What do you want?" Fox looked at Nova.

"We need as much help as we can get... Can we count on your assistance?" Nova mumbled,

"Help? For what?" Clare stared.

"Hunting down whoever turned Seth. And finding our friend Blaine." Alexis answered. "Not to mention hunting down that girl Joe was talking about."

"You can count on me. But I'm not staying with you. I'm out. I'll keep in contact." Fox turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nova called again.

"What now?" Fox stopped.

"How will we contact you?" Nova asked.

"Here." Fox dropped a sheet of paper with a phone number on it and when everyone went to look back at her she had already left.

"I'll be leaving too." Nowi walked towards the exit. "I didn't sign on to make it a permanent thing."

"Nowi, we need you!" Nova pleaded.

"You are strong, we do." Alexis agreed.

"I didn't sign on." Nowi looked away.

"But can you sign on now?" Nova stepped towards her.

"Why?" Nowi turned to him.

"We need you. Your a dragon, you are strong. Please?" Nova looked at her. "You saved my life. I owe you."

"So I should help you because you owe me?" Nowi arced an eyebrow.

"No. Help me so I have a chance to repay you." Nova mumbled.

"Fine. But I'm going my separate way." Nowi walked out without waiting for a response, dropping a sheet of paper with a phone number as she left.

"We've been talking..." Rayn mumbled as she approached me, Alexis, and Nova.

"About?" Alexis asked.

"If we want to help you." Rayn answered.

"We're in." Clare smiled. "But same as Nowi and Fox, we're going our separate ways. See you whenever you call."

Clare handed me a phone number, and the two of them left.

"Call us at that number." Clare smiled.

"See ya." Rayn nodded and they walked out.

"Think we can trust them?" Alexis looked at Nova.

"I think." Nova sighed.

:: ::

The next morning I sat in my car with Alexis and Nova.

"My head hurts..." I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"Every time you go wolf that happens." Nova sighed.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Can I come clean to you guys." Nova suddenly asked.

"What's up, Nova?" I turned to him,

"Nova. That's not my real name." Nova looked down.

"Your finally gonna tell us your real name?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. Xavier Chase." Nova looked down.

"Why keep it a secret?" I asked.

"I don't know, it was stupid." Nova mumbled.

"Most secrets are stupid." Alexis mumbled.

"Well should I call you Xavier or Nova?" I asked.

"Nova." He answered. "Please."

"Of course." I smiled and Alexis got on her bike and soared down the street after us.

Wherever our next destination leads. With Nowi, Rayn, Clare, Nova, Alexis, and Fox in my corner I am not afraid to face anything.


	5. Chapter 5: Nova's Secret

| Seth POV |

\- Flash back -

I listened as I heard Blaine and Nova talk.

"You never told Seth!?" Blaine hissed.

"I can't. He'll treat me different! Please don't tell him!" Nova pleaded.

\- Present Time -

I laid in my motel bed and slept, as Nova lay awake in the one on the opposite side of the room. Alexis had her own room separate from us. Suddenly, I woke when I was blinded by a bright flash and I jumped to my feet grabbing my shotgun by instinct.

Nova's eyes went wide as he stared at a man in a trench coat.

"Who are you!?" I aimed my shotgun.

"That won't work on me." The man looked at me and moved his hand and the shotgun flew from my hand and hit the wall.

"Who... What are you!?" I called.

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of The Lord." The man answered matter-of-factly.

"An angel? First demons now angels? What's next? Jesus fucking Christ? Literally." I sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Nova." Castiel turned to Nova.

"Y-yes?" Nova mumbled and got to his feet. "How do you know me?!"

"Stop playing dumb, Nova. Please?" Castiel sighed.

"You know each other?" I gasped.

"Yes, Seth." Castiel looked at me.

"How?" I looked at him as Alexis entered.

"What's the noise- Castiel!?" Alexis gasped.

"Long time no see, Alexis." Castiel turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah... Not since the last time I saw Dean." Alexis mumbled then looked sad. "I miss him. Why are you here? Talking to Seth and Nova?"

"Nova. I need you." Castiel turned to Nova.

"Why him?" I asked.

"You never told them?" Castiel asked Nova.

"It... Uh never came up..." Nova mumbled nervously.

"What never did? What are you hiding, Nova?" Alexis stared at him.

"Alexis..." Nova looked away.

"Tell us. Now." I looked at Nova.

"I can't..." Nova backed away.

"We are your friends. Friends don't keep secrets." Alexis looked at Nova.

"But..." Nova began.

"No buts!" I snapped.

"Shall I tell them, Nova?" Castiel spoke.

"No. I will." Nova sighed shakily.

"Then do it." I ordered.

"I'm..." Nova looked down. "I'm a fallen angel."

"You're what...?!" Alexis gaped. "I don't believe you."

Nova looked up at us and his eyes flashed bright blue and he pointed his hand at a lamp as it smashed against a wall and the shadows of tattered wings appeared on the wall behind him.

"Now you believe?" Nova stared at us.

"Yes." Alexis breathed heavy.

"How could you keep this a secret from us!? Your friends!" I snapped. "How!? I trust you and you didn't trust me enough to come clean!?"

"I couldn't! I trust you, Seth! But... You don't understand! I just couldn't!" Nova screamed at us, clenching his fists.

"Why did you help me from that Djinn!? Why hide it!" I snapped again.

"Seth, calm down..." Alexis placed a hand on my shoulder and I pushed it off.

"Stop." I glared at her.

"Seth... I took it upon myself to be your... What's the term humans use? Your guardian angel, Seth!" Nova glared at me. "I became your guardian angel!"

"What do you mean!? Why me!?" I stared.

"That werewolf said he had huge plans for you. I've been protecting you your whole life since you turned wolf. And you never noticed. For instance. You were 12, walking alone one day a car almost smashes into you but the engine dies and explodes last second. Who do you think saved you? Me! You were 14, a wendigo almost kills you but at the last second, a flare hits it and it explodes. Who was responsible? You never found your savior. It was me!" Nova spat. "I've been protecting you, and I will continue to guard you until the werewolf's plan is set in motion. Whatever it is! I don't even know. All I do know is we will hate it when we find out. So we need to be careful!"

"He's no where to be found!" I spat. "We can't find him!"

"We can and will!" Nova glared at me. "We have eyes out there! Nowi, Fox, Clare, and Rayn!"

"We just met them! We don't even know if we can trust them! Fox, Clare and Rayn for all we know could be spies for Joe! He's still out there!" I hissed at Nova. "And for heaven's sake, Blaine is still missing!"

"Blaine... I know I failed him!" Nova sighed shakily. "It haunts me every day, every hour, every minute! Hell, every second! I failed one of the two people I never wanted to fail! I can't fail you, Seth!"

"You already did by lying." I spat.

"I never lied! You didn't ask me if I was anything but human! I never told you for your own good!" Nova sighed. "Can you forgive me?"

"It'll be hard, Nova. You betrayed my trust. But you did save my life a lot." I sighed shakily.

"If I may interrupt. How did you fall, Nova?" Alexis suddenly asked.

"It was my choice. I chose to fall in love. With a human male." Nova sighed.

"Blaine..." Alexis breathed.

"Yes. So I left heaven and fell of my own accord." Nova looked at us. "To be able to help Seth more openly."

"If I may..." Castiel stepped forward. "Why I'm here. I never told you."

"So tell us now." Alexis turned to him. "Please."

"Your old friend. Blaine. He ate a human dry, we need you to find him and put him down, we lost track of him." Castiel spoke.

"No... I refuse to help!" Nova backed away.

"You don't have a choice." Castiel spoke. "Either this or risk him killing more humans. I fell for a human same as you, Nova. You more than anyone can know how it feels to have a strong bond with someone you can't."

"Sometimes you need to hurt the ones you love to help them, Nova." Alexis turned to him.

"I'm with Nova on this." I turned to them. "He was our friend. We talked him into coming. It's our fault."

"Own up to your mistakes, then. Make it up. End his suffering." Castiel looked at me.

"Nova we have no choice." Alexis sighed.

"Let's do it." I agreed after a minute.

"I can't!" Nova glared.

"Nova. Understand. If you love him, you will help us." I looked him in the eyes.

"Fine! Whatever! Let's find him!" Nova stormed out.

"Nice meeting you, Castiel." I followed.

"Tell Dean I said hi!" Alexis smiled and followed us.

:: ::

We saw a news report on My laptop showing Blaine ripping the throat out of a stranger and fleeing into an abandoned factory. We parked outside the building and entered cautiously. After a minute we heard footsteps rushing at us from one side but they echoed so we couldn't pin point where they were.

Suddenly Nova got tackled by a cloaked figure. Alexis kicked him off and I raised my machete. When the cloak fell it wasn't Blaine and he stood, stabbing a knife at Alexis. She jumped back and grabbed his arm making him drop it.

"Who are you!?" Alexis spat.

"Names Joe." He grinned and kicked her away.

"Joe... You again?!" I spat.

"And you don't have that red head hunter, Fox to save you this time." Joe smirked.

"We don't need her." I stepped forward.

"We saw Blaine run in here! Where is he!?" Nova spat.

"He was never here. I tricked you." Joe smirked. "A good magician never reveals his secrets."

I saw a shadow on one of the staircases behind him and saw someone sneaking to him. I vaguely made out the person in the shadows. Fox!? How did she find us!?

"What now? An angel and two humans? Oh. I'm sorry. A werewolf flea bag!" Joe pointed his hand at me and I flew into the wall hard. He did the same to Alexis but Nova matched his power. I struggled to stand and I helped Alexis up as I finally stood.

"Thanks." Alexis nodded.

Joe struggled to outmatch Nova but failed just as Fox's katana pierced his back and he gasped, and black smoke escaped again leaving.

"Thanks again, Fox..." Nova mumbled.

"This is becoming a daily occurrence. It's bothersome." Fox sighed. "I heard Joe had a new vessel. And I was tracking him, you guys distracted him enough to give me an opportunity to strike. Nice banta fodders."

"You seem to have a vendetta against Joe?" I looked at her.

"Maybe because that asshole killed my whole family!" Fox glared at me. "I'm leaving. Bye." She turned and ran out the back exit and into the forest before we could even react.

"I just realized." Alexis breathed. "If she was tracking him, she must know how he made us think Blaine killed those people."

"Let's go. She's hiding something. Definitely. Like Nova was. Probably not as dark though." I walked out to my car with Nova and Alexis.

"Why did Castiel come to us though?" Alexis sighed. "It doesn't add up."

"he's hiding something too." I sighed. "They both are."

"but what?" Nova breathed.

"We'll find out next time we see either one of them. Or Joe." I clenched my fist.

"Yeah." Alexis got on her bike and drove off, with us following.

**AN: First canon character! I was so excited for this chap!**


	6. Chapter 6: Change

**AN: sorry for no update in some time.. Things have been going on, I'm truly sorry. But let's continue.**

* * *

| ? POV - a week prior to Castiel's visit |

I knelt down, screaming as my skin shed. I breathed heavy and stood, now in my own skin. I left the sewer I resided in and was stopped by a man.

"Get out of the way." I glared.

"You're a shapeshifter hm?" The man smirked, ignoring my order.

"I said get out of the way." I ordered.

"No. Be polite, young man." The man chuckled. "Besides the alpha, word on earth is you are the most powerful shifter there is."

"True. But who wants to know?" I scoffed.

"Me. My name is... Joe." The man blinked his eyes and they turned pitch black.

"A demon?" I scoffed. "Sweet. My name is Jake."

"You can change in a matter of seconds, word is." Joe circled around me, which made me feel odd.

"Tricked Sam and Dean Losechesters anyhow." I shrugged.

"You escaped a Winchester? That alone is clause for applaud." Joe slowly clapped.

"They caught me murdering a little girl and I escaped them, fled three states away." I shrugged.

"And they didn't chase you?" Joe asked.

"They did. I hid from their lame car and when it was clear I changed form and fled on foot." I shrugged. "Was child's play. Their dumb."

"We can use someone like you." Joe smirked. "Quick on your feet. And smart, resourceful. I'll explain on the way. You in for a little team work?"

"if it'll mean more protection against those losers, I'm in." I smirked and followed Joe as he walked away.

"This is gonna be fun." Joe grinned.

:: ::

| Seth POV - Present time |

I slept in my motel room, Nova was awake on the laptop surfing for any news reports. Alexis was asleep in the other bed.

We woke when we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is there!?" Nova called and I jumped up, grabbing my shotgun.

"Speak!" Alexis called when there was no answer.

"Alexis?" A voice called through the door. Alexis gasped.

"D-Dean!?" Alexis called and ran and opened the door before I could stop her. A man stood there in a leather jacket, he looked wounded.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?" I gasped.

"What happened!?" Nova asked.

"Where's Sam?" Alexis gasped, as she hugged Dean, who was breathing heavy.

"Me, him, and Bobby went on a hunt and we got separated... I haven't seen or heard from him since." Dean looked at us, and punched the wall hard. "It's my fault... I couldn't protect my little brother. Again."

"No, Dean. We will help you." Alexis hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm here for you, we'll find them together. Right guys?"

"Where was the last place you saw them?" I asked.

"Is no one gonna ask how he found us?" Nova looked at him suspiciously.

"Alexis told me she was with someone named Seth Braxton, I tracked his credit card locations, this was the most recent." Dean answered.

"Smart." I nodded and looked out the window. "Where's your impala, Alexis was bragging about?"

"I lost it when me and Sam got separated, he and Bobby have it." Dean sighed and pointed to a Chevrolet Camaro. "I miss my baby but I had to get a ride here."

"Thought I was your baby." Alexis joked and crossed her arms.

"You are, you both are." Dean reassured her, and hugged her.

"Let's go, Nova get the shit ready. Alexis you go in Deans car with him and me and Nova will take mine." I ordered.

"With pleasure!" Alexis grabbed Dean's hand and helped him to his car. And Dean started the engine waiting for Nova and I to be ready. When we were he drove out of the parking lot with us following.

:: ::

| Alexis POV |

I looked over at Dean.

"How far?" I asked.

"100 miles. Give or take." Dean shrugged.

"Good... What if we arrive and see Sam and Bobby are... Missing." I mumbled.

"Speaking of..." Dean changed the topic. "We need to talk."

"About?" I asked, nervously.

"Seth and Nova." Dean sighed.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Their not right for you. I don't trust them." Dean looked at the road. "You have to leave them. Come with me."

"what?" I gasped. "No! I trust them! Their practically my family!"

"I know how it feels but... All you need is me." Dean sighed.

"But... I'm sorry but I can't." I looked away.

Dean dropped the subject and less than an hour later we parked at an abandoned construction site.

I got out as Seth and Nova parked behind us.

:: ::

| Seth POV |

I got out and approached Dean and Alexis.

"This the place?" I asked.

"Yes." Dean answered, and headed to another area with us following.

Dean suddenly gasped and dropped to his knees.

"Baby... What did they do to you!?" Dean screamed as we saw the Impala was totaled.

"Holy shit..." Alexis mumbled.

"Dean..." I mumbled. "We'll fix her up... We will find the son of a bitch who did this."

"Follow me..." Dean mumbled and stood up, heading into a building. We followed.

As we entered we saw coils of rope laying on the ground, cut.

"No... No no!" Dean screamed and backed away.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing! Shut up!" Dean ordered.

"Something's off..." Nova mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I whispered to him.

"Dean is a little off..." Nova muttered.

"Huh?" I asked, confused as hell.

"I got it. Hand me your phone." Nova ordered and I did so and he aimed and took a picture of Dean when he was talking to Alexis. He looked at the pic and gasped.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Look!" Nova showed me the picture and Dean's eyes were glowing.

"Shapeshifter?" I mumbled.

"We have to tell Alexis!" Nova hissed.

"Hey! Shapeshifter!" A sharp voice called from the other side of the building. And another Dean ran in, with Sam and Bobby behind him.

"What?" The shapeshifter gasped and backed away.

"Alexis! He's a shapeshifter!" Nova warned her just as the Dean we had been with grabbed Alexis, and held her still, backing away into a wall. He held her in front of him, a knife to her neck, using her as a human shield.

"Alexis! It'll be okay! I promise!" The real Dean called.

"We can't shoot him and risk her dying..." Sam mumbled.

"Who are you!" I ordered.

"My name is Jake." The shapeshifter smirked.

"What do you have against us?" I asked.

"This isn't the first time I've fucked with you all." Jake looked at me and Nova.

"What?" Nova asked.

"I was the one who tricked you all to believe Blaine had killed those people. Me and Joe worked together. I took Blaine's form and led you there, and he did the rest. It was supposed to be quick. He was gonna sneak up and kill all of you. But Nova being an angel wasn't accounted for. Also, I smashed your Impala, Dean." Jake shook his head.

"You what!?" Dean roared.

"You know Blaine!?" Nova gasped, ignoring Deans anger.

"He's on our side now... With me and Joe." Jake chuckled. "He's joined the winning side."

"There's sides!? What's even happening!" Sam demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough... But for now..." Jake cut off then screamed the next line. "Think fast!" He pushes Alexis at Dean, Sam, and bobby, and fled out the back.

"Get him!" Dean ordered as he caught Alexis. "You are okay now... Just relax."

"Thank you." Alexis pecked his cheek. "So much..."

"Come on!" Sam ordered as he ran after Jake, with Bobby. Me and Nova followed a moment later.

We slowed down when Sam stopped running.

"Balls!" Bobby spat.

We were in a crowded area and Jake could be anyone.

"We lost him." Nova sighed angrily.

"Let's go back." I mumbled.

We headed back and drove to the nearest motel, only 10 miles away, and called a tow truck to get the Impala to Bobby's place.

"We'll be parting ways." Sam shook my Hand. "Nice meeting you, Seth."

"Keep my girl safe." Dean shook Nova's hand.

"Will do." Nova bowed his head and Dean hugged and kissed Alexis.

"Here's our numbers." Sam handed me a sheet of paper with two phone numbers on it.

"you hear or see anything about that asshole Jake you tell us. He already evaded us twice. We won't let him do it a third time." Sam looked at me.

"Good luck." I bowed my head. "You hear anything on Blaine, Jake, or a demon named Joe tell us."

"Will do." Dean got in a stolen car with Bobby and Sam. "Good luck." He bowed as he drove off.

"What's Jake getting out of all this? And Joe... And where does Blaine fit in? So far this makes no sense." Alexis mumbled.

"And we still don't know who 'she' is that Joe was talking about. He said she sent him." I shook my head.

"Blaine can't be evil. We don't know the full story." Nova spat.

"Let's go in and sleep." I went inside with them.

We will find out eventually what happened to Blaine to make him turn. Whether it's soon or in months. We will find out. Joe will die. Jake will die. We won't stop searching. Until we have answers.


	7. Chapter 7: Holy

**AN: Maturity Warning. This chapter contains much more mature things than usual (like sex references, homophobic statements, and racism.) Do not read if you get offended by these.**

* * *

| Seth POV |

I was asleep in my bed, alone. At my house. I woke when I heard a blood curdling scream. I jumped up, and sprinted down the hallway. I pushed open my sister's bedroom door and saw a horrific site. Her dead, with writing on the wall, in her own blood. It read, "The time is coming soon. As you draw closer, you will realize why I've taken interest to you." Under it read a single name, "Lunar, the werewolf". I backed away as tears flooded my face.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

"Seth! Seth!" A voice echoed, I recognized it but I couldn't quite remember where.

"Whose there?!" I called.

"Wake up! Wake up!" The voice screamed. "_Wake up!_"

::::

I jolted awake, soaked in a puddle of sweat in my motel room. Alexis was looking down at me, worriedly.

"You were screaming and writhing in your sleep..." Alexis stared at me. "What the Hell were you dreaming about?!"

"Nothing... It's..." I broke off, as I burst into tears suddenly. The image of my little sister's body laying in a puddle of blood, with her throat ripped out hung in my head.

"Seth?!" Alexis sat beside me, she draped her arm around my shoulders. "We are friends right? Talk to me..."

"The werewolf... I think I know his name. Lunar..." I mumbled. "In my dream it replayed the beginning of the events that night seven or so years ago... But this time it showed writing on the wall... A warning. It read, I think. 'The time is coming soon... As you draw closer, you will realize why I've taken such interest in you'. The time is coming Alexis. And I think Nova was right, whatever it is, whatever happens. We won't like it when we find out."

"Do we have to contact the others now?" Alexis asked.

"No. Fox is hunting Joe so she's out and busy... Call Clare, and Rayn, I'll call Nowi." I mumbled.

"Okay." Alexis stood and got her phone and handed me Nowi's number as she took out Clare and Rayn's numbers.

I dialed Nowi's number.

:: ::

"Hey... What the hell do you want?" Nowi hissed.

"What's up? You sound exhausted." I spoke into the phone.

"I'm chasing a lead on the wolf... Can't really talk. What's so important?" Nowi hissed.

"We might have a lead too... Where are you!?" I asked, excited.

"Los Angeles. Come here and quick!" Nowi hissed and the line went dead.

"Alexis! Tell them to head to Los Angeles, we are meeting Nowi there!" I called.

"Okay! Clare, meet us in Los Angeles." Alexis spoke into the phone. "See ya then."

She hung up.

:: ::

We arrived at a meeting place I set up with Nowi. Me , Alexis, and Nova.

"Where is she?" Alexis got out.

"And Clare?" Nova looked around.

"Be prepared I have a bad feeling about this." I looked around. We were on an empty and vacant field.

"What do you mean?" Alexis looked at me.

"I just... Don't like this... It's eerie." I shivered.

I looked around as Clare walked up.

"Clare!" I smiled in relief.

"Seth." She smiled.

"Where's Rayn?" Nova asked.

"She's helping Fox hunt down Joe." Clare answered. "She told me to come alone. Where's Nowi?"

"We don't know! Shit!" I mumbled. "What if this is a trap? What if she got hurt? What if she betrayed us?"

"Calm down." Alexis looked at me. "Overreacting is not gonna help anything."

"But... Fine!" I groaned, just as flapping wings were heard.

"Nowi!?" Nova looked toward the noise.

"Nowi couldn't make it. The doctor isn't in." A girl stood there.

"Who are you!?" Clare held her machete.

"Jesse!?" Nova gasped.

"Oh if it isn't Nova..." Jesse sighed.

"Who is she, Nova?" I looked at Nova.

"An angel. Was in the same division as me." Nova spat. "A low life who cares more about getting the job done than who gets hurt in the process."

"Oh, what painful words spat by heavens queerest angel." Jesse smirked.

"Shut up!" Nova screamed.

"Why!? Cause it's true!? You cared more about getting your dick sucked and balls groped by some human male than your own division!" Jesse screamed.

"Shut up! That's not true!" Nova defended himself.

"Then what!?" Jesse hissed.

"I left because..." Nova began but was cut off.

"Can your excuses. You either left to become some sperm junkie or because you couldn't handle the pressure! But either way it's pretty damn pitiful." Jesse scoffed.

"I left because of _her! _Because I couldn't stand her constant abuse!" Nova spat.

"Because of Lyra? Because she wanted what was best for you!? She only looked out for you ever since you got assigned our division!" Jesse glared.

"Whose Lyra?" Alexis whispered.

"The leader of our division." Nova scoffed.

"You betrayed heaven. You queer. If you just talked to Lyra we could have worked it out! Who the fuck cares if your gay!? I as hell didn't! Not until you fucking left heaven to be with him!" Jesse screamed. "You left heaven to be with some human, and where is he now? Hmm? Gone! He's a damn vampire! For the love of our father Nova! He's evil! I know who he's working for! And you don't have an inkling!"

"Yeah. Lunar or Drake!" Alexis stared.

"Oh my lord... Oh this is perfect. You really have no idea? Lunar and Drake are just servants for her too!" Jesse started laughing.

"Then who is the leader?" Clare gasped.

"Like hell I'd tell you." Jesse scoffed.

"Who is working for her... Can you say that?" I asked.

"Guess that couldn't hurt. Some you already met. Blaine, Joe, Jake, Lunar, Drake... But there are more. Me, for one. And Lyra." Jesse smirked and Nova gasped. "And more, so many more. A whole army. Demons. Angels. Werewolves. Vampires. All following one girl. And she is far more powerful than me. Than Joe. Than Lyra . Than Lunar , Drake, than anyone."

"What? Who is she? What is she?!" I ordered.

"Go straight to hell." Jesse scoffed. "I'm done playing and talking. I came here for her."

She pointed at Clare.

"What!? Why her!?" I gasped.

"I'm trying to lower your numbers by taking you down one by one. Jake forbade I hurt Alexis, and the boss backed him up. Lyra forbade I hurt Nova so I can't. And the boss and Lunar forbade I hurt Seth. But Clare is fair game." Jesse shrugged.

"We won't let you." I stepped forward.

"How will you stop me? Seems only one of you can hurt me, and he's frozen to the spot." Jesse smirked.

"Then allow me." A voice spoke from behind Jesse as Someone landed.

"Nowi!?" Alexis gasped and smiled.

"How will you stop me." Jesse turned to her.

"I knew I had a rat on my tail. And I _was_ the one who set up this meeting place right?" Nowi walked over to a tree, and everyone saw a symbol painted in blood.

"What's that?" I asked.

"No! Nowi don't!" Nova screamed.

"It won't work. She needs human blood. Dragons don't work." Jesse smirked.

"I'm a dragon, do you really think I wouldn't kill a virgin to save my friends?" Nowi smirked and slammed her hand on it and light blinded me, Alexis, and Clare. When it cleared, Nova and Jesse were gone.

"Nova!?" I gasped.

"Where the hell did you send them?!" Clare approached Nowi. I held her back.

"Shh Clare... It's okay, stop!" I whispered and she calmed down after a minute.

"Somewhere on Earth. They'll be back. You might wanna be far away before Jesse returns, nova will probably call you." Nowi shrugged.

"Angel banishing sigil... Write in human or angel blood and slammed your hand on the symbol. And angels are transported away and temporarily weakened." Alexis mumbled.

"Nova will be pissed..." I mumbled as I let go of Clare.

"Let's go before Jesse returns. Or that Lyra person comes." Clare mumbled. "Mind if I join you guys permanently? I have no idea where Rayn is..."

"Of course. Nowi?" I looked at her and she turned her back on us.

"As I said I have a lead on Lunar." Nowi began walking away. "I'll follow it alone."

"We are stronger in numbers..." Alexis mumbled.

"I don't care." Nowi took off to follow the clue.

:: ::

It took almost twenty-four hours for Nova to come back. And when he did I hugged him tight.

"We were worried you were gone for good..." I mumbled.

"I'm fine." Nova sighed. "That bitch banished me to some nigger place down in Africa..."

"Nowi was just helping us..." Alexis mumbled.

"It was either you go away for a little or we all coulda gotten hurt." Clare sighed, "She made the right choice."

"Why are you here?" Nova turned to her.

"Be nice . She's with us full time now." I looked at Nova.

"What lead do you think she was following?" Alexis asked.

"No clue. But we gotta be prepared, I have a feeling she will call us when she's got it." I mumbled.

"We will be prepared to fight." Clare nodded.

Clare is with us. Jesse and Lyra we need to be wary for. Also this new boss. Who is she? What's her game plan? Where is Lunar? Drake? Blaine? Still none of this adds up...


	8. Chapter 8: So Close, Yet So Far

| Seth POV |

I woke with a jolt as Nova shook me.

"Nowi called. She found Lunar." Nova whispered.

"What!? Let's go! Where's Alexis and Clare?" I asked, no thoughts running through my mind but the sweet sense of revenge beckoning me.

"Their waiting in the car. It's a 200 mile drive, to Orlando, Florida." Nova breathed.

"Wait... Did you say, Orlando!?" I gasped.

"The witch. She had your photo and we still don't know why she targeted you, or how she had your picture." Nova shook his head.

"Think Lunar put her up to it?" I asked. "Give her the materials needed to murder her husband and whoever else she hated, if she lured me to her house and killed me?"

"Makes sense if you think about it." Nova sighed. "He beat her, bastard deserved it."

"But to target me... I don't get it." I sighed. "Let's go. It's a long trip."

:: ::

We agreed to meet Nowi at the abandoned Sunland Mental Hospital in Orlando, where apparently he was hiding out.

"Told you I'd pick up info." Nowi scoffed.

"Good job." Clare smiled.

"Clare, check this out..." I walked to the front entrance and saw claw marks on the door.

"What was this place?" Alexis asked, as she stared up at the building in all it's glory.

"In 1952, these hospitals opened all over Florida. About 12 in total. Were all made to house tuberculosis patients. But when a vaccine was discovered, there was no need for them anymore and each one closed by the 1960s to the 80s." Nowi began, but then got sad. "This one in particular is a sad tale."

"What do you mean?" Alexis looked at her.

"This one was made to care for both mentally and physically disabled people. Within 10 years things took a turn because it was going under. Bankrupt, you know? In 1970 people investigated reports of abuse on the patients. And rats, mice, whatever vermin comes to mind biting them." Nowi was tearing up by this point, but she kept talking. "Over 400 patients all they were fed was gruel riddled with germs and diseases, whatever! The surgeries the patients were put under killed more than it helped, it's like those nasty fucking humans never even cared! Never! The state promised to reform it, make it better. It never happened. Broken promises, hm? Some humans had souls I guess, they made a lawsuit on behalf of the patients in 1972. And all the Sunland hospitals shut down in 83. Thank god."

"Nowi? Your crying!" Clare gasped.

"Of fucking course I am!" Nowi spat. "It's fucking depressing..."

"You need a minute?" I asked.

"No... I'm fine. Another thing I left out, this place is apparently haunted by the patients who died." Nowi added.

"First a werewolf now the possibility of a ghost?" Nova sighed. "Great."

"Keep alert." I was the first in.

"Rayn said she'd meet us here... Where is she?" Nowi mumbled.

"You called Rayn?" Clare looked at her.

"Thought we could use back up." Nowi shrugged, and her tears were gone.

"We could- Alexis!?" I called, she was gone and we heard her scream down the hall.

"Fuck!" Nowi sprinted down with me, Nova, and Clare following closely. We reached a door the scream came from.

"how did she get down here!?" Clare mumbled. "Nova it's locked tight, can you bust it open?"

"I think..." Nova pressed a hand to the door and his eyes closed but just as the building shook, we were all blinded by a light and Nova was gone.

"Fuck! Nowi stay here, try to melt the door or something!" I began but was cut off.

"We aren't separating! We already lost Nova and Alexis!" Clare glared at me.

"Wh... Your right." I mumbled.

"Whoever banished Nova must have been close... Where though?" Nowi mumbled.

"lunar? Think it was him?" Clare asked.

"He'd need human blood." I mumbled.

"But a wolf in human form?" Clare looked at us. I turned to Nowi.

"You are the expert. Is that possible?" I asked.

"No. He's still supernatural. Shit! Alexis..." Nowi looked at me. "Her blood..."

"Oh my-" I cut off as Clare's scream echoed as she was dragged down the hall by an invisible force.

"Clare!" I raced after her but she was forced into a room as the door slammed shut.

"Clare!" Nowi gasped.

"Holy shit..." I mumbled. "Is this place actually haunted?!"

"But why are they separating us!?" Nowi spat.

"I don't fucking know! You tell me!" I punched the wall hard.

"Don't yell at me! I'm your last friend here for all we know! Even if Rayn or Fox showed up they probably slammed the door shut!" Nowi glared at me.

"We don't even know where Nova was sent... Where Alexis was taken. And we can't even open Clare's door! We came so close to lose now!? This isn't even fucking fair!" I screamed.

"Freaking out won't help anything." Nowi glared and turned on her heel walking away.

"Where are you going!?" I called after her.

"To find Lunar and get some answers." Nowi shrugged and continued.

"Wait!" I ran after her.

"Shh!" Nowi placed a hand to my mouth as we heard feet.

We looked around cautiously as they got closer. Suddenly Nowi was ripped away from me as she was slammed into an open room and the door slammed shut.

"No! No! Nowi!" I screamed. "Who the fuck is there!?"

"Eenie, Meenie, Minee, Moe. What child shall I rip from their friends. First a human, then an angel, then a demon, now a dragon." A voice echoed so I couldn't pin point it's location. "Don't be afraid my child. I won't harm you... I would never harm my son."

"Lunar?" I gasped and backed away.

"Right!" A laughter echoed. "I'm here for retribution. I'm here to show you the way!"

"How did you rip them from me?" I asked.

"A simple spell to control the spirits here. I hired that witch and taught her how to kill. You didn't think I'd have some more spells up my sleeve, child?" The voice scoffed.

"Where are you so I can rip your damn heart out!" I screamed.

"Don't worry... I didn't harm a hair on their heads. Yet. I killed a hooker for that spell for the angel." The voice got closer.

"Where are you!?" I screamed again.

"I'm here... With you. Let's talk, Seth. It's time for a family reunion." Lunar spoke.

"You are not my family. They are! Nova, Clare, Alexis, Nowi! Their my family, not you!" I hissed.

"Hurtful... Here I was being all nice and friendly to someone trying to hunt me down and kill me. And all you wanna do is throw accusations my way!?" Lunar screamed.

"You killed my mom. My step dad. My sister. You ruined my life! For some father you are a pretty lousy one." I shook my head as I saw him round a corner, in his human form.

I pulled out my gun but it was forced from my hand by a ghost.

"Let's just talk. No need for hostilities." Lunar approached me and I took a step back.

"Are you gonna kill me or my friends? Just do it." I braced myself and closed my eyes but I just felt a hand brush my cheek.

"For my child you are beautiful..." Lunar grinned warmly at me with the proud smile a father gives his kid.

"You aren't my dad..." I mumbled.

"How do you know that for certain? Why would I pick you out of all the humans? You never met your dad." Lunar smirked.

"You aren't my dad!" I screamed.

"believe what you want, Seth." Lunar shrugged.

"What do you want for me, Lunar?" I glared.

"Your help. My boss, she needs a good soldier like you, as a spy. The others, they like you. Respect you as a leader." Lunar shrugged. "Join your father."

"You mean a stranger?" I scoffed.

"To each your own. You in? Nowi. Clare. And Alexis, will all be able to leave. Without an injury." Lunar looked me in the eyes, with his deep brown ones.

"I don't trust you, after what you did to my family." I spat. "No deal."

"oh?" Lunar snapped his fingers and Alexis' scream was heard.

"What just happened!?" My eyes widened.

"I had the ghosts hurt her brutally, for disobedience." Lunar shrugged. "One more chance or Nowi is next. And trust me, I can't kill and dragon or demon like this. But I can have them beg for death."

I looked past him and smirked slightly.

"Tell me. Did you put seals to keep out angels?" I grinned.

"Didn't have time. Why?" Lunar's eyes narrowed.

"Because look whose back." I pointed behind him where Nova had reappeared.

"Ghosts! Hold him back!" Lunar ordered as the ghosts tried to restrain Nova, as Lunar fled down a hallway as I gave chase.

"Nova! Try to break out the others! I'll chase him!" I called back.

"Seth... You are making a mistake. They will lead to your death!" Lunar called back. "Join the winning side with your father."

"you aren't my dad!" I called to him.

"You are a fool... I'm sorry, Seth. I truly am." Lunar dives out the open top floor window and rolled when he hit the ground, hurting himself badly but being part wolf it didn't show.

He kept sprinting into the forest and I soon lost him.

"So close yet so far." I mumbled as I backed away and ran back to where I left Nova as the building shook and I dropped to my knees as he broke open the last door and ran to Alexis who was on her knees bloody and wounded.

"You get him?" Clare looked at me.

"I lost him, he dived out a window and fled." I mumbled.

"Nowi can you carry her to the car?" I looked at her.

"Yeah." Nowi lifted her up.

"You guys okay?" I looked at them.

"Yes." Clare mumbled.

"Did he say anything to you, Seth?" Nova looked at me.

"No." I lied, I couldn't tell them how he said he was my father. "Except he wanted me on his side."

"Weird..." Nowi mumbled.

"Let's get going." I walked to the front door.

"She's gonna be alright, Seth. I promise." Clare grabbed my arm.

"I hope." I mumbled as Nowi placed her in a seat.

"See ya around." Nowi nodded.

"Even after this, you are leaving!?" Nova gasped.

"I can't stay. You don't understand." Nowi mumbled and took off.

"she's hiding something." Clare mumbled.

"Let's take Alexis home." I muttered as I got in to drive.

We reached a motel for the night and I laid down trying to forget all lunar told me. I hope I never see him again. Is he my father? I don't believe it.


	9. Chapter 9: Trapped In Death Row

**AN: So, I've been planning this kind of chapter since Chapter 6, but haven't figured out how to do it. But now I do, let's see where it goes.**

* * *

| Seth POV |

It happened so fast. We didn't even see it coming. We were all separated. Me, Rayn, Clare, Alexis, Nova, Nowi, and Fox. It started with a phone call. A warning. A voice on the other line saying, "Are you ready for the ride of your life, Braxton?" Then, a scream in the background. A young girl. I told Alexis, Nova, and Clare, we agreed to hunt down whoever called.

It happened before we could even realize what was going on. We called Fox, Nowi, and Rayn. We tracked the phone call. A place in mid-Texas. Fox and Rayn took a break from their hunt for Joe. They were the first to arrive. Nowi arrived soon after. And we arrived not long after that. The signal came from here. The middle of this forest.

"What the hell? We are alone. You guys were mistaken?" Rayn had said.

We were all confused. Then it happened. _They_ happened. It started with a warning. "Be prepared for the fall, heroes. Be prepared to fight for your lives."

"What the fuck...?" Nowi had mumbled.

"Be alert." Clare had spat, pulling her machete out.

Then a few bone chilling minutes had passed by. Seemed like hours on end. Then another voice, this one seemed familiar. Couldn't place my finger on it. "How come you guys are just standing there!? Do something! I didn't leave so you could be weak!"

"Who the hell is there!?" Alexis had called to the sky.

Then a few more minutes had passed but this time no warnings came. We kept close together. Stronger in a group. But then...

"Watch out!" Fox called as she tackled Alexis, just as a bullet smashed into the tree where her head was.

"What the hell!?" I gasped.

"Assassins." Nowi breathed, as she brought Clare down with her just as someone in a cloak appeared in a flash and stabbed at her. But just as quickly escaped into the woods.

"That was an angel blade..." Nova gasped.

"Angels!?" Nowi spat.

"Jesse?" Alexis looked up at me and Nova.

"No. She wouldn't be so direct." Nova spat. "The last time she just talked to us. Didn't dare attack, not until the end."

Then is when the inevitable happened. A final warning. "It's time to pay the piper, children." Another familiar voice. All too familiar. Seeing Nova's expression he recognized it too.

"Seth..." Nova looked at me.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

Suddenly, we got surrounded by too many angels to count. I backed away into a tree.

"Fuck!" Alexis hissed as she got to her feet.

"Run! But keep together!" Fox ordered.

She sprinted into the forest, avoiding the angels at all costs as we chased after her. Suddenly, we were all blinded by a light and I blacked out.

And that's where this chapter begins... Waking up.

:: ::

I woke in a steel and barred cage. I had a splitting headache. My head was practically gushing blood. I stood up and looked around.

I heard shuffling footsteps. I saw someone heading to the cage opening. I backed away as far as I could.

"You are safe, my child... You are with friends." A voice spoke through the darkness.

"You are not my friend." I hissed.

"You see, I find it funny how you claim I'm not a friend. Yet, you are still alive. Right?" The voice mocked me.

"No thanks to you." I spat.

"What are you even saying? Who do you think talked Jesse out of killing you?" The voice continued to mock me.

"So it _is_ Jesse..." I mumbled. "That is good to know."

"It makes no difference whether it is Jesse or some nameless sap of an angel." The voice sighed. "All that matters is that you're safe."

"And why do you care?" I spat.

"Because you are my son." The voice spoke as the lights flashed on to reveal Lunar, kneeling in front of the cage.

"What do you mean, son?" I tilted my head.

"I created you, I turned you. Therefore you are my son by every definition." Lunar shrugged.

"Where are my friends?" I spat.

"Speaking of..." Lunar changed the topic as he got to his feet. "How do you think Jesse knew where the meeting was?"

"She made the phone call." I mumbled.

"No. She didn't. Someone else did. Someone in your group of little heroes." Lunar mocked me. "Oh, you had no idea? You have a traitor working for you."

"Who..." I mumbled.

"Like I'd tell you, we need the traitor as our spy." Lunar smirked.

I tried to deduce who it was in my mind. It couldn't be Nova, he was with us all the time. Same with Alexis. Clare is the newest to join us permanently... But I trust her. It's down to Nowi, Rayn, and Fox. But both Nowi and Fox have saved our lives...

Rayn. It had to be. She claimed she's been helping Fox hunt down Joe. But what if that's just a cover.

"Hello?" Lunar narrowed his eyes. "Talk to me, boy."

"It's Rayn isn't it..." I mumbled.

"I said I wouldn't tell you shit. By the way, your friends are much worst off than you." Lunar grinned cruelly. "Let's just say. Each of them are meeting an old friend."

"Like?" I mumbled.

:: ::

| Nova POV |

I stood, chained to the wall in anti-angel chains. I was beaten and bloody by an angel to which I didn't know the name. He left and said an old friend wanted to see me.

Suddenly a girl entered, she was short about 5'6. Long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

No! Not her!

"Lyra." I spat.

"Who else would visit you, Nova?" Lyra shook her head.

"I was expecting Blaine." I frowned.

"He's busy." Lyra smirked, and pulled out an angel dagger.

"What- Where are my friends?" I ordered.

"A trip down memory lane for all of them. Joyful, right?" Lyra narrowed her eyes and giggled.

"I will kill you... I will take my blade and I will rip your gullet out." I breathed heavy.

"Strong words from a caged slave." Lyra hissed.

"You don't know, you don't understand! You need to open your eyes, Lyra! See how whoever your boss is, is corrupting you and Jesse!" I pleaded.

"She recruited us. To be the rulers when the world has ended. And she will bring the end." Lyra looked me in the eyes. "Nova, you could help us. You think Seth cares about you? Or Alexis? Or Clare? Or Nowi? Or any of them!?"

"I know they care." I glared daggers at her.

"Then why did Seth not try to get you back when Lunar and Nowi sent you to God knows where." Lyra licked her lips.

"Why trap us? Why now?" I glared.

"We got tired of your shit. Joe got tired of your shit." Lyra shook her head. "Speaking of Joe..."

:: ::

| Fox POV |

I groaned as I stood up, in an empty room. My katana had been taken. I sensed a prescience behind me. I cursed as I turned and saw Rayn waking up too. Both of us together?

"What the hell..." Rayn mumbled.

"I don't know. You okay?" I looked at her.

"Yeah... I think." Rayn rubbed her head as the door opened and Joe walked in.

"You." I spat. "Been hiding wherever the fuck you took us?!"

"No." Joe glared. "I had enough of your shit, Fox. You too, Rayn."

"Bite me." Rayn spat.

"Trust me, if we were allowed to kill you, I would. But the boss herself wants you all to herself." Joe shrugged.

"Then allow me to hurt you." I approached him and he pointed a finger at me and I flew and slammed into a wall hard.

"Fox!" Rayn called, and ran to me.

"I'm fine!" I glared at her, not wanting to seem weak.

"C'mon that all you got?" Joe grinned. "This has been a long time coming, Foxy babe."

"You killed my whole family! I will slit your throat!" I hissed as I stood, shakily.

"Oh yeah, about that." Joe began. "Your mother. Papa Fox. Sweet little fox cub. And your brother. Oh... Their screams. Their screams fuel me. Their screams turn me the fuck on! It arouses me, foxy."

"You sick fuck..." Rayn mumbled.

"Oh, I lost count of how many times I jerked off to remembrance of the screams... Your little sister specifically. Rose, right? Sexy little kid." Joe shook his head and grinned.

"Shut up!" I ordered.

"And your mother? If I didn't know better, I coulda sworn she begged for more." Joe smirked.

"You raped her?" Rayn gasped.

"Her and Rose." Joe grinned. "In front of little foxy baby right there."

"Fox, is that-" Rayn cut off.

"Shut the fuck up, Rayn." I spat.

"What are you gonna do, Sexy Fox?" Joe tilted his head. "No katana."

"I don't need a katana to beat you." I stood, ready. "I will be the one to kill you - me!"

"A demon vs a hunter? Bring it." Joe grinned, as I rushed at him.

:: ::

| Nowi POV |

I woke in chains as I tried to melt them, but couldn't maneuver my hand.

"That won't work, reptile." Someone spoke from behind me.

"Jesse." I breathed.

"You caused me quite a strife... You sent me to the middle of a desert." Jesse approached me.

"The only time you'd ever be hot." I smirked, which earned a smack.

"You could be anything you want, Nowi. You could help us. We need a strong soldier like you. And I'm pretty sure Clare is the only one with means of hurting you." Jesse looked at me. "Join us."

"Jesse... No." I glared. "They are my friends."

"friends? Oh baby... I suppose you didn't tell them your secret?" Jesse laughed.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

Jesse went to speak but a voice called.

"Jesse! Bring the dragon! Now!" A feminine voice ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jesse gulped.

:: ::

| Alexis POV |

I awoke in a steel cage and looked around. Alone.

Where was I... Last I remembered was following Fox into the woods.

"I didn't leave so you could be weak." A voice repeated the same line as before. But now I recognized it.

"Blaine." I gasped.

He entered the room, and knelt by the cage.

"Long time no see. Not since you let Drake turn me." Blaine spat just as Drake entered.

"Howdy." Drake smirked.

"Blaine we tried to save you..." I mumbled.

"Save it. These people gave me family." Blaine hissed.

"I gave you family!" My eyes widened.

"Indeed. Until you abandoned him. A father would never abandon his son." Drake smiled and looked at Blaine.

"We looked for you! All of us! Me, Seth, and especially Nova!" I bit my lip softly.

"But you gave up the search." Blaine shook his head. "Cowards you are."

"We didn't give up! The trail went cold!" I tried to reason.

"Preaching to the choir, bitch." Drake smirked.

"I wasn't talking to you, fang!" I hissed at Drake.

"It's Drake, to you." He slammed his fist into the fence.

"Calm down, father. She's not worth it." Blaine spat.

"You are right, son. Besides, it's almost time." Drake grinned.

"Almost time? Until what?" I asked.

"You will see." Drake grinned.

:: ::

| Clare POV |

I woke in an abandoned room, and stood up. My head was banging like a steel drum.

"You are awake. Good." A boys voice spoke as someone walked up behind me. "Name's Jake."

"Who are you? What do you want?" I glared, realizing my machete is gone.

"Jake. Shapeshifter extraordinaire" He grinned proudly and bowed. "Need an autograph?"

"Egotistical are we?" I arced an eyebrow.

"I have good reason to be." Jake smirked and suddenly changed form. Into an older woman. "Look familiar?"

"Mother..." I gulped. "How..."

"I did research on you before you woke. Melody Lancaster was it? Your human name." Jake chuckled. "Abused since birth. Beat with a belt black and blue by this whore whose form I'm in. Yet you still hang your head high, smile with pride. Why?"

"Because of my friends. Seth. Nova. Rayn. Alexis. All of them. Because I am proud of what I became. Who I became." I shook my head.

"Proud you became a servant of Hell? Listen here you little demon. You can't be proud of the present. You can only look with scorn at the past. You can only accept but hate the present, and have excitement and longing for the future. It's the thrill of the ride, the name of the game. And the sooner you and those little worthless posse of avengers realize that, the better."

"What is this whole monologue for?" I glared. "Get out of my moms form."

"Sure. It's time anyway." Jake grinned and turned normal.

"Time? For?" I stared.

:: ::

| Seth POV |

"Bring the werewolf, Lunar!" A feminine voice echoed.

"Will do." Lunar opened my cage but as he went to grab me, he suddenly got slammed into the wall and knocked out. A man stood behind him in a suit.

"Who are you?" I mumbled.

"Just come with me, time to see the queen of this place." The man spoke with a deep Scottish accent.

"Okay..." I mumbled as I followed him to a large throne room. A woman with long black hair, black eyes, and super pale skin sat on the throne. She appeared to have possessed the body of a sixteen year old girl.

"Crowley?" The girl gasped in surprise.

"Jane, darling." Crowley glared daggers at her.

"Why are you here?! I beat you in a fight! I kicked you off the throne, stole it!" Jane screamed at Crowley.

"I'm here to get the throne back." Crowley spat.

"And you saved the werewolf from Lunar? Is Lunar dead?" Jane stared at us.

"No. He's alive." Crowley shrugged.

"You are the big boss I take it?" I glared.

"Yes, sir." Jane smirked. "Bring them!"

I turned and saw my friends being dragged in, in chain.

Alexis dragged by Blaine and Drake in front.

Nova dragged by Lyra just behind.

Clare dragged by Jake right behind.

Rayn and Fox dragged by Joe just behind. Fox looked like she got the ever living crap beat out of her.

Only Nowi was missing. Her and I'm guessing Jesse.

"What's going on!? Let them go!" I ordered.

"No. And any sudden movements..." Jane waved her hand and Lyra unsheathed an angel dagger and put it to Nova's throat.

Is this some sick joke? For us to finally find the big boss, to track her down. Then to get separated? Put in cages, in chains? One of us friggin' missing?! Is this some kind of sick joke...

No. I refuse to believe this is where it ends. As long as we keep fighting, and fighting, and fighting. We will win. We can't give up - not now.

"We can't give up, Crowley." I looked up at the demon who saved me.

"I know." He was glaring daggers at Jane still.

Crowley turned to Jane's followers. Specifically Lyra. He closed his eyes, and pointed a hand at Lyra as she flew into a wall. He proceeded to do the same to the others. First Jake, then Blaine, then Drake, finally Joe.

"Go. Save your friends." Crowley looked at me, and I nodded, running to them, beginning to undo their chains.

After the last chain fell, freeing my last friend. I turned to Crowley. He was standing centimeters in front of Jane.

"Where's Nowi?" I ordered.

"Somewhere. Probably dead by now." Jane shrugged. "Sword infused with dragon blood. Not that easy to come by. But we still have it."

"I will kill you." I stepped forward, but Alexis grabbed my arm.

"Don't. Let Crowley handle this." Alexis looked me in the eyes with a stern look.

"Besides, we got our own problems!" Clare took a step back, as Lyra stood up again, and pointed a hand at Alexis as she smashed into the wall a few feet behind us.

"She's mine." Nova took a step towards her.

"Wish we could continue this. But we have shit to do. Come, Lyra. Joe. The rest of you. Time to leave. Until next time, sweeties." Jane smirked and winked at Crowley, before a bright light blinded us, thanks to Lyra and when it cleared, they were all gone. Leaving me and my friends with Crowley.

"We lost Nowi..." Clare dropped to her knees and I caught her.

"Stop it." Fox glared at her. "Be tough."

"Shut up." Alexis glared at Fox.

"Okay, we are all a little bit pissed and worried, but can we not lose our heads?" Rayn looked at everyone.

"Thank you, Crowley." I looked at where he was but he was gone. "Who was he?"

"King of Hell." Alexis mumbled.

"Former. According to Jane, she kicked him off the throne." I mumbled.

"I'm going to continue hunting down Joe. Rayn, you coming?" Fox looked at Rayn.

"Yes. Nice seeing you again, guys." Rayn smiled and followed Fox out.

"Guys, Lunar told me something." I looked at Clare, Nova, and Alexis.

"What was it?" Nova looked at me.

"There is a spy in our ranks. He or she told the angels and demons where we'd be. When we'd be there." I mumbled.

"Someone's been feeding information out?" Alexis gasped.

"Yes." I looked down. "We have a traitor. Nowi, Fox, or Rayn."

"Fox wouldn't, she hates Joe too much. It's down to Nowi and Rayn." Clare mumbled.

"And we will find out who it is. And kill them." I looked up with determination. "This group has no room for traitors."

"Agreed." Alexis nodded.

"How do you know it's not one of us?" Clare looked at me.

"We are always together. We would be discovered." I stated.

"It's down to two. Let's see where this plays out." Nova started heading to the exit.

"Agreed." Alexis followed, with me and Clare close behind.

I looked at Clare, and smiled.

We will discover the traitor. I vow it here and now. You are all my witnesses. And when they are discovered they will make a choice. I can't disclose that info now. But, you will see. And soon.

**AN: I know I probably fucked up Crowley. But I don't care.**


	10. Chapter 10: One Step Closer

| Fox POV |

I looked at Rayn as we had finally found Joe and cornered him in a demon trap.

"Start talking, Joe. What are Jane's plans." Rayn ordered.

"Bite me, cupcake." Joe smirked, and looked away.

"How about now." I hissed as I tossed holy water onto his face. He screamed as it burned.

"Better than you have tried to make me talk... Sweetheart." Joe smirked and spit blood onto my face. "Compared to what I did to your parents and siblings... The pain I'll put you into outmatches that by a thousand to one."

"I swear to God... I will kill you." I hissed.

"I'll leave it at this. By the end of today, Seth's little group. Him, Nova, Alexis, and Clare will not be alive, darling." Joe grinned.

"Why? What's going to happen to them?" Rayn stared at him.

"Something I can't disclose. Sorry, babe." Joe grinned, and winked at Rayn.

"You will tell us, or we will torture it out of you." I spat.

"Let's just say..." Joe broke off as I got tossed into a wall, hard and Rayn landed beside me. Someone knelt by the trap and used a knife to break it.

"Thanks, Jake. How did you find me?" Joe looked at him.

"I followed you here. They aren't good at covering tracks. Let's go, Jane is pissed you got captured. See you later, assholes." Jake spoke as Joe disappeared and Jake glared at me and Rayn as we slowly stood. Jake sprinted out the back door and we soon lost him.

"Fuck! We proofed this place for angels and demons but didn't count on a shapeshifter!" Rayn punched the wall.

"Damn it! We were so close!" I groaned, and dropped to my knees. "Damn it, Jake!"

"We need to warn Seth and the others. We gotta hurry!" Rayn suddenly realized what Joe had said.

"Shit, you're right!" I gasped and ran out to my car.

"My phone is in the glove box, Fox!" Rayn called.

"It's shattered! What the hell!?" I punched the roof of the car.

"Jake... He must have picked the lock and shattered our phones so we couldn't warn them!" Rayn groaned and sunk to her knees.

"He's smart, gotta give him that..." I mumbled.

"Maybe a little too smart." Rayn sighed.

"Come on, we got to drive to them." I ordered as I got in.

"Do you even know where they are?" Rayn got in.

"Nope... We will use a phone booth to call them." I started the engine and drove off.

:: ::

| Seth POV |

I was sitting on my bed, my hands folded on my knees, staring into space.

"Seth? Hey! Seth!" Clare was trying to get my attention as both Nova and Alexis were standing in front of me.

"He's been sitting here staring into space for two hours." Alexis crossed her arms.

"Hasn't reacted to anything?" Nova looked at her.

"Nope." Alexis sighed.

"Seth!" Nova screamed as he smacked me as hard as he could.

I instantly snapped out of it.

"I didn't wanna hurt the guy." Clare frowned.

"What the hell happened, Seth?" Alexis frowned and sat beside me.

"I don't know... I just blanked out for a while..." I looked down.

"Talk to us." Alexis frowned. "Did you see anything?"

"No." I looked down. "Nothing."

The phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Clare answered. "Fox? Calm down! What's going on?"

"It's Fox?" I stood up.

"What is she saying?" Alexis stood.

"They captured Joe and interrogated him... Jake broke him out but not before he said we are gonna die by tonight." Clare looked at us with fear evident in her eyes.

"They are probably overreacting." I frowned.

"What? How could they? They are our friends they wouldn't scare us for nothing." Nova arced an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know... Joe could be lying." I shrugged.

"And if he's not? Will we take that chance?" Alexis looked at me.

"Alexis, have I ever steered you wrong?" I turned to her. "Why are you questioning me?"

"No... I don't know. I think we shouldn't risk it." Alexis challenged me, which pissed me off.

"We are risking nothing by ignoring it. Nowi is still God knows where. Fox and Rayn could be mistaken for gods sake. We cannot turn against each other!" I spat.

"Seth..." Clare began.

"Shut up." I ordered. "We are not going to do anything about it. Okay?"

"Yeah, Fox." Clare mumbled into the phone. "Okay. What? Okay... If you think that's best."

She hung up.

"What was that?" I ordered.

"Nothing." Clare stood her ground as I walked to her. Alexis got in my way.

"Stop, Seth." Alexis glared.

"Out of my way." I ordered.

"No." Alexis crossed her arms, not budging.

I glared dangerously and suddenly swung with all my might, punching her across the face, knocking her out.

"Seth!" Clare knelt by Alexis. "What the fuck!"

I went to hit Clare but suddenly I was slammed into the wall, as Nova pressed me hard against it, as I struggled.

"What the hell was that, Seth?" Nova ordered.

"Let go!" I ordered, as I kicked him in the leg but he didn't budge.

"Keep him held, I'll tell Fox and Rayn where we are." Clare grabbed the phone, and started dialing.

"Don't you dare, whore!" I ordered as I struggled violently.

"Screw you, Seth!" Clare glared.

"Fuck you too!" I struggled even more violently.

"Stop, Seth! Please!" Nova gripped tighter.

"Bite my shit, Nova!" I kicked him harder but still no budge. "Fuck you and all the other crappy pathetic angels!"

"Better than you have tried to hurt my feelings, Seth." Nova looked down, as he kept the tight grip.

"Well whoodi-doo you son of a bitch!" I screamed as I struggled even more.

"You are right, Mary is a bitch." Nova grinned. "Now stop struggling!"

"Yeah we are in Salt Lake City, Utah." Clare spoke in the phone. "Hurry, I don't know how much longer Nova can hold him!"

"That bitch and her slut friend can't do shit to me. I never cared about any of you! You were all pawns in my game of war! To be thrown out like Nowi was when I had enough use out of you!" I started laughing.

"Seth, what has gotten into you!?" Nova ordered.

"This is the me I've been hiding. We all have a monster inside of us, most keep it at bay. But some let it control them, some thrive for the rush of the inner beast. And that type of person, is me." I smirked.

"You are wrong... No one has a monster in them. We are the monsters." Clare walked up. "They said they'd be twenty minutes at most, they are in Utah too."

:: ::

The door opened and Fox and Rayn walked in. I was still struggling.

"Hey, Fox... I'm a little held up here. Help?" I frowned.

"You go check on Alexis." Fox told Rayn as she walked to me. Rayn knelt by Clare and Alexis.

"Nova, let him go." Fox ordered. Nova slowly let go.

I glared at Fox and swung a punch that she ducked under and punched me in the gut.

"Where is the Seth we all know!" She ordered as she kicked me into the wall.

"Fox..." Nova went to stop her but didn't. Fox pulled her katana out and cut me barely. But a small amount of black smoke escaped.

"He's possessed?" Clare looked up. "We should have known, Seth never would have hurt Alexis..."

Nova placed a finger on my head suddenly and I fainted as the demon was about to escape.

:: ::

I woke tied in a chair, in a demon trap.

"What's your name." Fox ordered, as she paced around me.

"What the hell happened?" Rayn mumbled.

"He went out to get food and returned and just was acting strange. Must have happened when he was alone getting food." Clare mumbled.

"What is your name!" Fox ordered, punching me across the face.

"Is that any way to treat your old buddy Joe?" I spit blood into her face.

"Son of a bitch!" Fox punched the wall.

"I'll exorcise him." Nova grabbed a Latin book.

"Wait, we need to question him." Clare stopped Nova.

"Very well, do it." Nova sighed and backed away.

"What were your plans in hijacking Seth?" Clare knelt down.

"Murder you all in your sleep. Then stab Seth and leave while he bleeds out. Didn't go according to plan. Lost my temper. Like when I slaughtered Fox's sexy sister." I smirked, then grinned at the pissed look on Fox's face as she lunged at me, but Rayn held her back.

"Take her outside!" Clare ordered.

"She's way too close to this." Nova agreed with Clare.

"Fine." Rayn dragged Fox outside.

"I will slit your fucking throat, Joe! I will make you eat your teeth!" Fox screamed as the door closed.

"Now that, that's out of the way. What's next?" I grinned.

"Where Is Nowi." Clare ordered.

"Up your ass. Next question." I tilted my head and gasped as she smacked me.

"No time for games, Joe. Speak." Nova crossed his arms.

"Bitch!" I spit blood. "She is with Jane... I don't know where Jane is."

"why did Jane need her?!" Clare grabbed me.

"I don't know!" I screamed. "Now exorcise me."

"Do it, Nova." Clare backed away and left the room as Nova read the exorcism spell.

I gasped and gagged as black smoke escaped and went underground to Hell.

"Seth!" Nova caught me as the chair toppled.

He cut the rope and laid me on a bed, I was unconscious.

:: ::

I woke and saw everyone watching me.

"Seth!" Clare hugged me.

"I'm alive..." I mumbled. "What happened?"

"Joe took over your body and used it to hurt me and them..." Alexis mumbled and I saw a big bruise on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Alexis." I mumbled.

"It's okay, not your fault." Alexis smiled.

"I will kill Joe." Fox mumbled.

"From now on, me and Fox decided we will travel with you all. If that's okay." Rayn smiled weakly.

"Thank you." Nova looked at them.

"Anytime." Rayn nodded.

We are one step closer to unraveling the secrets. And with Rayn and Fox with us permanently. We can do anything. All we need to do now is find Jane's hiding place and get Nowi back. And we will, one way or another. And I know how.


	11. Chapter 11: Captured

| Seth POV |

I was chasing after him. Clare, Nova, Alexis, Fox, and Rayn by my side.

"He's fast..." Rayn spat.

"Don't give up now." Fox hissed as she picked up speed.

"Damn it! L-leave me alone..." The boy we were chasing mumbled.

"No. We want answers, and you aren't getting away this time, Jake." I hissed, as I lunged and tackled him.

"I told you! I don't know anything!" Jake struggled under me as the others caught up.

"Nova?" I looked up, and he pressed Jake's forehead as Jake slowly passed out.

:: ::

Jake woke, and was tied in chains.

"Start talking. What are Jane's plans?" Fox was pacing back and forth. We had told her to Interrogate him. Her and Clare.

"Bite me." Jake smirked smugly.

"No no... I am a fox, kid. If anybody is gonna bite anybody. I am gonna bite you." Fox smirked.

"Kinky." Jake laughed which earned a smack from Clare.

"Shut up, flirt." Clare scoffed, and backed away.

"We know how to kill a shifter, don't make us." Fox got close to him.

"You kill me, you won't get any info out of me." Jake spit in her face.

"Trust me. We can simply capture someone else. Maybe Blaine... Or Drake.. Or maybe Lunar. Or Jesse. Or maybe... Oh. Lyra." Fox grinned and I stared at her, confused.

"What are you getting at..." Jake glared.

"I saw the way you looked at her when we were dragged out... The lust in your eyes. You have fallen for an angel, haven't you? Spending a lot of time together, does that to a person. She's your partner in crime. The lust I saw... It is unmatched by any other. You have fallen head over heels for an angel." Fox grinned and walked around him. "How about you talk. Or me and my friends will hunt down Lyra. Bring her here and kill her in front of you. Make her suffer."

"I will rip your throat out, Fox..." Jake hissed, losing that cool guy bravado he held up until now.

"She's getting under his skin..." I whispered to Nova, Alexis, and Rayn.

"That's good. He will talk if he thinks his love is in danger." Alexis smiled, and crossed her arms, watching.

"She's a pro at this..." Nova whispered.

"She is." I mumbled.

"Do you think... Lunar was lying?" Jake smirked. "About there being a spy in your ranks...?"

"We know he was." Fox straightened her back and glared at him.

"You are damn fools!" Jake started laughing.

"How." Clare got close.

"He was being dead serious. And because I am a nice guy, I'll tell you who it is." Jake smirked and his form changed to Nowi. "This dragon."

"You are lying." Fox stared in shock.

"Nope, where do you think this whore is?" Jake/Nowi laughed. "You have been played for fools."

"Nowi wouldn't do that, she saved us!" Alexis glared at him.

"Haha! She is a Sly one, she is. Took Jesse and Nova to god knows where to earn your trust." Jake grinned.

"I will kill her when I see her next..." Nova was seething with rage.

"We don't even know her side of the story, Nova." I looked at him.

"We don't need to. She betrayed us, what more do we need to know." Fox crossed her arms and turned to us.

"But..." I looked down. "She was our friend..."

"_Was_. Guess we never really know someone." Fox scoffed.

"Where are they now, Jake." Clare ordered.

"Up your ass." Jake grinned.

"You see..." Clare grinned. "I have way to make a shapeshifter talk."

Clare pulled out a silver knife, and cut Jake's wrist as he screamed.

"Talk!" Clare ordered.

"She's held in Austin, Texas! There's an abandoned mansion there she's held at!" Jake gasped.

"You swear?" Fox ordered.

"Yes!" Jake looked at us, with honesty in his eyes.

"You really should keep your trap shut, Jake." A voice sighed. "I'm sorry, children. But I'll be taking my partner back."

"Lunar? Shit!" I gasped.

"We are not relocating. You wanna come to us, then we will be ready." Lunar walked into the room from a door behind Jake. "Now, can I have my shifter back?"

"What do you think, Seth?" Alexis looked at me.

"Give him over. We will meet them on the battlefield." I ordered as Clare untied the chains and Jake went back to Lunar.

"See you later, children." Lunar walked out with Jake.

"Tomorrow, we will go meet them at that mansion. Where we will find Jane, and end her. Alexis get the phone. We need back up. Call Dean, Sam, and Castiel. I will go try to find Crowley. Come with me, Nova." I walked off.

"What should we do?" Fox asked.

"Get ready to go to war." I walked out.

"I am scared... Are you guys?" Alexis frowned.

"No." Fox smirked. "I am excited to end Joe. Clare teach me that demon killing spell, so I can kill him."

"Sure." Clare smiled and walked outside with Fox.

"I'll help you call." Rayn looked at Alexis.

"Thanks." Alexis nodded.

:: ::

| Jane POV |

Lunar and Jake knelt before me. Nowi was at my left side, and Jesse was on my right. Joe and Lyra were elsewhere with Drake and Blaine.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Perfect. They are gonna fall right into our trap." Jake smirked.

"They are coming tomorrow?" Nowi looked at us, nervously.

"You got a problem with that?" Jesse arced an eyebrow at her.

"No... It's just..." Nowi sighed. "Nevermind."

"Are you loyal to us or not, Nowi." Lunar looked at her, with one eyebrow arced.

"I am... But... I just don't know." Nowi sighed.

"What ever. One sign of betrayal and we will kill you, okay Nowi?" I looked at her.

"Okay." Nowi sighed .

Tomorrow is the day. The day Seth and his posse of saviors die. We will be victorious. Time for rest today. For tomorrow... This will all end.


	12. Chapter 12: This Means War

**AN: This will possibly be the hardest chapter yet to write because of all the fight scenes. And I hate writing fight scenes.**

* * *

| Jane POV |

I stood up as Drake and Blaine entered.

"They were seen driving here about an hour ago. Shouldn't be long now." Blaine bowed.

"You don't need to bow." Drake whispered.

"Yes. He does." I glared at Drake.

"I-I'm sorry." Drake bowed nervously and I just nodded.

"Go see Joe and the others. Prepare for war." I sat back down, they bowed and left.

After they were gone, I felt someone else in the room with me.

"Hello, Jane darling. Miss me?" A Scottish accent spoke.

"Crowley." I hissed and stood.

:: ::

| Seth POV |

I looked over at Alexis as we followed Fox's car toward the mansion. Clare and Rayn with her, Alexis and Nova with me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Of course." Alexis nodded. "And you?"

"I am more ready than I've ever been, time to make Lunar pay." I spat.

"I hope you mean that." Nova looked from the back.

"I do." I scowled at the rear view mirror at him.

"Good." Nova spat.

"This is where it all ends. Everything we have been working for. It ends here and now." Alexis mumbled.

"They will all burn. Joe, Lunar, Drake, Jake, all of them." I spat. "Especially Jane."

Fox's car pulled to the side of the road as we saw the mansion on the outskirts of our field of vision.

"What's up?" I asked as I got out and walked over to her car, as she and the others got out.

"We wait here for Sam, Dean, and Castiel." Fox looked at us.

"Makes sense." Nova was pacing back and forth.

"Dude, you are making me anxious. What's up?" Rayn looked at Nova.

"Trying to pump myself up." Nova sighed as he kept pacing.

"Can you stop?" Rayn frowned.

"Yeah, please? Can you talk to yourself or something." Clare frowned and looked at Nova.

"Fine." Nova stopped and crossed his arms as an Impala drove up and out stepped Dean, Sam, and Castiel. Alexis hugged Dean, as he hugged her with one arm and the other on the roof of his beloved car.

"You fixed her up nice..." I smiled and looked at the car. "Good as new."

"Yeah, it was hard but no one hurts baby." Dean smiled and tapped the hood.

"Where is Crowley? Could you guys hunt him down?" I looked up at them.

"We tried like Hell, but no use. We didn't want to find him to be honest but we still tried." Dean answered.

"I am afraid, I did find him." Castiel looked down. "He told me he was going to challenge Jane ahead of time to distract her."

"He might be there now!" My eyes went wild.

"We need to go then." Sam opened the trunk of the impala.

"You all ready?" I looked around at everyone.

:: ::

We approached the giant mansion as Jesse was awaiting us, leaning on a tree. Nowi stood beside her. Nova shot a glare at Nowi who turned away.

"You arrived at last." Jesse stepped toward us, with Nowi.

"You traitor." Nova hissed at Nowi.

"I am sorry." Nowi looked down.

"Sorry doesn't make up for it." Fox hissed.

"I know." Nowi frowned.

:: ::

| Nowi POV |

I looked at my old allies. They taught me friendship. Family. Brought me in like they knew me for years. From when we first met and I killed that demon to when Jesse and her angels ambushed us.

They were always there. Nova saved me when Lunar trapped me in that room, while Seth chased Lunar down. I even saved them from Jesse.

I regret everything. Hurting Nova, Seth. Regret it! But it's too late! Or... Is it?

:: ::

| Seth POV |

"Excuse me, Nova. But I'm afraid you will be the first to go." Jesse stepped forward and aimed a hand at Nova but suddenly she was tackled down by Nowi.

"Nowi..." Nova gasped.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Nowi hissed as she punched Jesse across the face.

Nova went to assist Nowi but suddenly he was thrown through a tree and Lyra appeared behind where he landed, grabbing him. Blaine walked up behind her, and they stood side by side.

"Nova!" Alexis hissed, as she went to help but she was grabbed from behind and slammed down by Drake.

"Alexis!" Dean called and ran to help her.

"It was a trap!" Fox hissed as she was slammed down by an invisible force as Joe appeared.

"Miss me, Foxy babe?" Joe smirked.

"Fox!" Rayn ran to help her.

"Seth, what do we..." Clare began but was cut off as she was grabbed from behind and thrown Into a tree, splintering it. As Jake walked up.

"Oh no... No no no!" I hissed as I was tackled down, and pinned by Lunar.

A whole horde of demons appeared around us.

"You guys handle them, I'll hold off the demons. And try to find Crowley and Jane." Castiel disappeared.

:: ::

| Nowi POV |

I was kicked off Jesse as my friends were all separated. My hand turned bright red as I slammed it at Jesse.

"You are the worst kind of person, Nowi! Pick a side and keep to it!" Jesse hissed, as she kicked me in the gut making me miss before I hit.

"I pick their's!" I hissed as I punched her in the gut.

"Then you are a fool." Jesse hissed as she tackled me down.

"You have no power that can kill a dragon..." I smirked.

"And you have none to kill an angel." Jesse smirked down at me.

"Oh, don't i?" I grinned and showed the angel dagger, I had pickpocketed from her during the fight.

She gasped and jumped off me, as she took a step back and pointed her hand and I slid back into a tree.

"Then I just won't let you near me, Dragon." Jesse hissed and kept her hand at me so I could barely stand.

I closed my eyes and breathed heavy.

"You can't beat me... Jesse." I hissed, gaining enough power as I began slowly walking to her. She took a step back and fell down, tripping on herself. I took the opportunity and rushed at her, full sprint, jumping up and slamming the dagger down with all my might into her chest. Her eyes exploded in light, as after a minute she stopped moving.

"I win." I mumbled and dropped to my knees.

:: ::

| Nova POV |

I stood up shakily as Lyra and Blaine smiled at me.

"Nova... All you had to do was join our side and all this could be avoided. All of it could have ended." Blaine sighed.

"I can't betray my friend, Seth. I can't!" I hissed.

"Then you will have to die." Lyra hissed and pulled out an angel blade.

"Then I will fight you. And if I die, so be it." I pulled my blade out.

"Please, don't make us do this, Nova." Blaine pleaded.

"I have no choice. And obviously neither do you." I spat.

"Then bring it." Blaine sighed and ran at me. I jumped back and grabbed him, pushing him down.

"Blaine! Listen to me, man! Please! Help me against Lyra! Come on!" I pleaded.

"No... Nova. I can't." Blaine sighed and kicked me away from him as I stood.

"I.. Blaine! Please! I loved you!" I pleaded, desperate to get through to him. I can't kill my love...

"nova... I love you too... But I'm a vampire, I'm a monster." Blaine sighs shakily.

"I don't care what you are! I just love you! I can't explain why, it's hard to. But I love you, Blaine! Please! I need you!" I tried to get through to him and it looked like I had some affect.

Lyra sighed and appeared behind me and went to stab me, but Blaine tackled her down, saving me. He pulled her to her feet, and held her arms behind her back as I pulled out my dagger.

Suddenly, Lyra pointed a hand at Blaine barely, as he smashed into a tree, splintering it.

I slammed my dagger into her chest when she went to finish him off. Her eyes exploded in light and she dropped.

I ran to Blaine.

"Hey hey hey, you okay?!" I shook him and he woke and hugged me.

"She's dead?" Blaine breathed.

"Yeah, she's dead." I mumbled.

"Great..." Blaine looked down then suddenly kissed me. I was shocked for a few seconds but then I melted into the passionate kiss. He pulled away after a minute. "That's a thank you, for talking me out of helping her."

"A-anytime, Blaine..." I whispered as I blushed like mad.

:: ::

| Alexis POV |

I struggled as Drake, stood over me, his foot on my stomach.

"The great hunter... Taken down by a mere vampire." Drake smirked.

"Stop it... You turned my best friend against me... I will kill you." I hissed.

Suddenly, he veered around and punched Dean square in the face as he ran up with a machete.

"No sneak attacks, mr. Assassin." Drake frowned and kneeled by Dean, as I got to my feet.

"Leave him alone!" I ordered as I kicked him in the side and he fell over, and glared.

"You and what army?" Drake got up, and glared, growing his vampire fangs. He rushed at me, as I held my machete ready.

"This is for Blaine..." I screamed as I slammed the machete at him but he ducked and tackled me. He went to bite my neck but suddenly his head came off as Dean slammed his machete at him.

"You okay?" Dean helped me up.

"Yeah... Thanks." I hugged Dean tightly.

:: ::

| Fox POV |

I struggled under Joe, as he pinned me.

"Shh... Shh... Foxy babe... It'll all be over soon." Joe whispered in my ear, as a shiver went down my spine.

"I will rip your dick off you and force it down your fucking throat..." I hissed in his face.

"You and who? Hmm?" Joe whispered but suddenly he was grabbed by Rayn and thrown off me.

"Me." Rayn glared, wielding a small dagger.

"A pigsticker?" Joe chuckled.

"More than that." I stood and reached for my katana that dropped when I was grabbed.

"Aww two hotties just for little ol' me?" Joe smiles broadly.

"Pervert." Rayn scoffed.

"Oh you love it, cupcake." Joe winked at Rayn and suddenly aimed his hand at her and she went flying, sliding on the ground when she landed.

"No. She doesn't." I hissed as I rushed at him and he aimed his hand at me and I slid back.

"I know you can't kill a demon with that, darling." Joe walked towards me.

"You know shit..." I struggled to move my hand, as he got closer, still pointing his hand.

"Try me." Joe smirked, and stopped moving his hand.

"I will be back, sweetheart." Joe winked.

"Idiot!" I screamed as I lunged the katana into his chest and spoke the Latin phrase Clare taught me. He gasped and screamed as his eyes exploded in light.

"No! Impossible! Clare taught-" Joe screamed as he dropped.

Suddenly, I screamed as I lunged my Katana over and over into him.

"Asshole! Son of a bitch! Bastard!" I screamed as I continues mercilessly stabbing the corpse.

"Fox! Fox! Stop!" Rayn grabbed me and pulled me away. "He's dead!"

"Rayn..." I looked at her and broke down crying for the first time in almost ten years. "It's over... I finally got revenge..."

"Fox..." Rayn looked at me. "It is..."

:: ::

| Clare POV |

"Jake!" I gasped as I hit the ground. Jake laughed and shifted form to my own mother.

"How does it feel, demon?! To be beaten by your own mother! Again!" Jake punched me across the face. "How does it feel to be hit over and over by the woman who brought you into this world!? Only to end up being the one to almost bring you out!"

"Jake! Stop it!" I ordered, as I tried to duck but he uppercutted me.

"Did she stop!? No! So why should I?!" Jake grinned as he hit me again.

"Please , Jake!" I spit blood on the ground. "Listen to me! Joe, he corrupted you! You don't wanna do this! I know you don't! Please!"

"No! Joe made me free! How does it feel to be beat... Over and over again! By your so-called role model!" Jake kicked me down.

"Damn it, Jake! I don't wanna hurt you!" I pleaded.

"Then the feeling isn't mutual." Jake spat. "I don't regret anything I've said. Anything I've done. No one should regret anything!"

"Jake..." I mumbled.

"Clare... Your story is a sad one, sure." Jake shook his head. "But I don't give two shits!"

Jake went to punch me again but I caught his fist and kneed him in the gut so he doubled over.

"Whore!" Jake screamed. "You son of a bitch... You deserved everything that happened to you!"

"I recognize that. But I still won't give in." I hissed in his face as I punched him square in the face. Jake suddenly kicked me in the knee and stood, he went to hit me again but suddenly a gunshot sounded and he dropped dead.

"Hey! Clare, you okay?" Sam ran and knelt beside me.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled. "Thanks..."

"Anytime..." Sam frowned. "Hey, look. Don't listen to anything Jake said. He's an asshole is all. You didn't deserve that. No one does."

:: ::

| Seth POV |

Lunar... The beast who killed my family was in front of me. We are finally squaring off... The two of us.

"Seth... It isn't too late, you can still come with me." Lunar looked at me.

"Bite me, Lunar." I hissed as the moonlight shone on us. We both slowly shifted wolf.

I rushed at him, and slashed him across the face.

He tackled me down, and bit me on the shoulder as I kicked him off me.

"It's not too late, Seth." Lunar growled at me.

"It is." I hissed as I head butted him down.

He growled and jumped to his feet, slashing me down the chest.

"I won't hold back, Lunar." I growled as I stabbed my claws deeply into his gut.

"Seth..." Lunar smirked and jumped back, holding the wound. I tackled him and slashed his chest open again.

"What?" I hissed.

"Thank you..." Lunar whispered. "I didn't wanna kill your family... Jane, she made me do worst things for the fear of death. Even resorting to... Killing my ex-wife and my daughter... And turning my son. She sent me to find one boy worthy enough of joining us. I picked you, my son, Seth. Because I knew you, the son of a werewolf could control the rage. The anger. The blood lust. That comes with the gig. And I knew... You would kill me in the end. I wanted to die by your hands, not hers. To prove you are worthy enough to kill her. To avenge me, my son. To avenge your sister. Your mother. Everyone else she killed. Make me proud, Seth."

And with that, he let out one last gasp and died.

I stayed by Lunar's body, crying for what seemed like forever. But then I realized what I must do. Make my father's final wish come true. I will kill Jane. And I won't hesitate...

:: ::

I rushed towards the mansion, as her army tried to stop me, but Castiel was holding them off as he looked at me , confused.

I reached the mansion and rammed it down as I saw her getting up from a hole in the wall as Crowley also looked badly hurt.

"Backup is here..." Crowley breathed. "Goodbye, darling."

Crowley disappeared to let me deal with Jane.

"Seth... You killed Lunar, I take it?" Jane sighed. "He was always the weakest."

"I will kill you..." I rushed at her and rammed her into the wall.

"Good luck... I have a nice toy for a naughty little wolf like you." Jane smirked, and reached behind her and pulled out a shiny pistol.

:: ::

| Nova POV |

I ran into the mansion, with everyone. Seth wasn't outside. He must have went on without us. What a fool. I reached the throne room, and saw her aiming the pistol at Seth as she pulled it and a silver bullet punctured his heart, as she spat a Latin phrase.

Seth slid back a few feet and dropped, lifeless.

"Seth!" Alexis screamed and dropped to her knees, crying.

"Fucking bitch!" Nowi screamed.

"No! No! No!" I screamed.

"Nova... I'm on your side now. Let's do this." Blaine looked at me.

"Right... We can't be weak, not now. Blaine's right." Fox mumbled. "We gotta avenge him."

"One little wolf down, so a fox next?" Jane sighed and aimed at Fox, but Rayn tackled her down as she pulled the trigger.

"You are dead." Clare rushed at her, with me by her side;

Jane aimed at Clare but I rammed her into the wall, and Clare stabbed her machete into her neck, spatting the same phrase as Jane stopped struggling after a moment.

"Seth..." Alexis was kneeling by him now.

"He's gone." Castiel mumbled. "I sense it, that phrase she said. It prevented any healing."

"Seth... This can't be happening." I dropped to my knees.

:: ::

We stayed around Seth for what seemed like forever. Crying, and praying this was all a nightmare. After a while, Fox stood.

"I am leaving... I can't stay in this shit hole any longer, I'll keep in touch, guys. Bye." Fox sprinted out of the house as fast as she could.

"I'm leaving too..." Rayn mumbled. "Nice seeing you, Clare. Keep in touch , and all that."

Rayn disappeared, and Clare sighed.

"I'll follow the grain, I'm out too." Clare hugged Alexis as she disappeared.

"C'mon Alexis." Dean grabbed her hand. "Let's go..."

"Yeah..." Alexis hugged Dean as they left with Sam.

"He was a good soldier... The most loyal, the bravest person I ever met. He will be missed. By all of the world. Hell, no one even knows he sacrificed himself for everyone.. It's a shame, Nova. But we gotta move on." Nowi sighed as she walked outside slowly.

"Nova." Castiel mumbled as he kneeled by me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Come with me, your heroism today proved you don't deserve to be fallen, let's go to heaven. You are an angel once again." Castiel attempted a smile at me.

"Well... Let me bury him." I lifted Seth's body out to the back and dug a hole with a shovel I found, and buried him. "Let's go."

Me and Castiel disappeared.

No one will ever know what had happened here today. Nowi is right. How Joe, Drake, Jesse, Jake, and everyone else being finished. How Seth sacrificed himself for us.

I know for myself. I will never forget my best friend. Goodbye, Seth. I'll see you in heaven. And soon.


	13. Next time on: Creature By Night

**AN: So I've been thinking about doing a post story thing for each character... And each will start with a "Next Time."**

* * *

"Welcome back to heaven, Nova." An angel bowed.

"Thank you." Nova mumbled.

:: ::

"This can't be happening." Castiel took a step back as someone approached him. "Nova!"

"Castiel!" Nova called.

:: ::

"He's gone, you think we will find him?" An angel asked an unknown person.


End file.
